Across Time
by xSirenSongx
Summary: Kagome gives the completed Shikon no tama to Inuyasha and returns to her own time never to return. How will Inuyasha and Kagome cope with the parting and what does Inuyasha use the jewel for. COMPLETED!
1. Goodbye Forever!

Chapter 1  
  
"Kagome, are you sure you want to do this" questioned Miroku as he watched her situate her enormous pack on her back.  
  
"Yes......I have no other choice." Kagome stared down at her feet, forcing back tears.  
  
"But what about Inuyasha? I know he's an insensitive jerk, but you love him....don't you? He's not here right now so you can tell us." Sango interegated her friend.  
  
"Kagome forced a smile as she looked up at her friends.'Don't cry. This is for the best. Don't cry!' "Yes, Sango I love him deeply.... but it would never work out. He wouldn't make it in my time just the same as I couldn't live in this time. Besides, I can't stay here and watch him in Kikyo's arms. Anyway, what are you guys planning to do, now that the jewel is complete and Naraku is dead?" Kagome walked over and sat on the lip of the well as she stared at her friends.  
  
"Kago...me?" Sango stared at her surprised.'She still thinks Inuyasha doesn't love her. Its obvious, why won't he say something to her.' "Well, I was planning on staying with Inuyasha and destroying youkai. Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku and Kaede are the only family I've got now, so I'll stay with them. So are you giving the jewel to Inuyasha?"  
  
All Kagome could do was nod as she was wageing a war against her tears.  
  
"Kagome, what about Shippo? You know the kitsune thinks of you as a seregate mother." stated Miroku.  
  
"I know. I was hoping you and Sango would look after him." It was more of a statement then a question. "Where is Shippo anyway?" Kagome looked around in hope of saying goodbye to the little fox child.  
  
"Inuyasha took him with him to do something. I'm not sure what. All he said was to keep you here until they get back."  
  
Kagome glanced at Sango as she spoke then looked at her watch. "They better hurry up. I have school to get to."  
  
"Don't worry, they'll be-"  
  
Miroku was cut off abruptly by a bounding ball of orange fur flying towards Kagome. "See, told you!"  
  
"Oh Kagome, we were afraid we wouldn't make it in time," Shippo hugged her tightly. "Kagome...please....change your mind. Stay here with us, we need you."  
  
"Oh, Shippo I can't. I still have a year of school and my family is there. I wish I could stay, but it just wouldn't work, I'm sorry." Kagome hugged the kitsune back. Her eyes then fell upon a silver and red mass walking toward them. "Inu.....yasha!" 'Why does he look so sad. He's finally getting the jewel, he can become a full youkai.' She watched him walk up to her and just stand there looking down at her, with sorrow in his eyes. Kagome stood up and matched his stance. She then outstretched her arm in front of her and opened her hand to reveal the complete Shikon no Tama. "It's yours now Inuyasha, to do with as you please."  
  
Inuyasha took the small, pink, sphere from her palm and stared at it. "Kagome, are you sure you want to do this?" He stared at her, a little surprised that she had actually given it to him.  
  
"Yes! I promised you a long time ago that I would give it to you. Now I need to get going or I'll be late."  
  
"Kagome....wait....here." Inuyasha pulled a necklace from within the folds of his kimono and handed it to her. "It has one of my fangs and it should protect you."  
  
Kagome took the necklace from Inuyasha and stared at it. It did in deed have a fang and on both sides of it there were two purple beads. "Inu......yasha.....thank.....you." Kagome was a bit shocked by his kind gesture. She put on the necklace and smiled up at the dog-boy. "Well I should be going. I'll miss you all terribly." She gave Sango and Shippo a hug and bowed to Miroku. He gestured for a hug, but Kagome abruptly stopped him. She then came to Inuyasha.'What do I do? Do I hug him? Should I bow, or should I just go?' Before Kagome could come to a decision, Inuyasha was holding her in a tight embrass.  
  
"Don't go! Stay here....with us, Please!" Inuyasha whispered into her ear as he pulled her closer to him.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and a few tears escaped down her cheeks. "I can't," the whisper was so quiet that even Inuyasha's superior hearing almost missed it. Kagome then pushed herself out of his arms and stared up at him as her tears were flowing like rain on a window. She then spoke louder so all could hear her. "I'm sorry, I can't! I want to stay, but I can't stay and watch the man that I love be in another woman's arms. I'm sorry, I'll miss you all." Kagome then turned and jumped into the well. "Farewell Inuyasha, we'll never see each other again." Kagome covered her face as tears flowed down in torrents while the well took her 500 years away from the one person she had given her heart to.  
  
~******~  
  
Inuyasha stood staring at the well.'Did she just say she loves me? ME, a hanyou, a half breed. Despite everything I've put her through, she still loves me!' Inuyasha clenched his fist over the jewel as his heart was both filled and broken in a matter of seconds.'Now I'll never see her again.....Unless......'  
  
"Inuyasha?" Sango waved her hand in front of his face. She then turned her attention to Miroku. "I think he's in shock."  
  
"Well, I would be too if a woman had just confessed her love for me, then dissappeared."  
  
"Ya, I guess your right." Sango then slapped Inuyasha across the face. "Snap out of it Inuyasha, Kagome's not coming back!"  
  
The impact on his cheek brought Inuyasha out of his reverie. He looked around and saw Sango and Miroku were staring back at him with worry upon their faces. Shippo was perched on the edge of the well crying his eyes out. He then looked down at the pink ball in his hand.  
  
Miroku walked up and placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "So what do you plan on doing with the Shikon no Tama?"  
  
"I.....I..... don't know anymore."  
  
Sango then placed a hand on his other shoulder. "Inuyasha, what ever you decide, we'll be by your side, no matter what."  
  
"Are you guys sure?"  
  
"Yes! If you decide to use it to become a full youkai or a full human or something else, we'll be there. We won't let you go through this alone.....Miroku..go get Shippo." Sango looked at Inuyasha then over at Miroku.  
  
The monk walked up and lifted the sobbing kitsune into his arms, then walked back over the Sango and Inuyasha. "Whatever you decide Inuyasha."  
  
"OK, if your sure, grab on to my arm and lets see if this works." Inuyasha closed his eyes and clenched his fist around the Shikon no Tama. A bright pink light was emitted from Inuyasha's hand and soon two humans, two demon's and a hanyou were encased in a light.  
  
~******~ 


	2. Cruel Fate and The Tears of Regret

Chapter 2  
  
  Kagome sat at her desk staring out the classroom window, oblivious to what was happening around her.  
  
   "Kagome, are you ok?" Eri asked her as she walked up to her friend. Kagome didn't even flinch at her question Eri shrugged at her other friends Yuka and Ayami.  
  
   Yuka moved into Kagome's line of sight. "Alright tell us what's wrong. Did you have a fight with your boyfriend?"  
  
   That got her attention, "my boyfriend?..... A fight?..... No. We didn't have a fight. We just won't get to see each other ever again." Kagome fingered with the fang necklace around her neck as she thought about the guy that had given it to her.  
  
   "What do you mean? What happened?" asked Ayami as she saw the sorrow on her friends face. "Did he give you that necklace?"  
  
   "Yes he did. Its one of his fangs, he said it would protect me." She looked at the necklace as she spoke. "As for what happened, we're just from two different worlds. It wouldn't have worked." Kagome rested her head on her desk as a few tears slid down her cheeks. "I miss him so much already."  
  
   "His fang?" Eri whispered to herself.  
  
   "Maybe something will work out, in time!" Yuka said in hope of cheering up her forlorn friend.  
  
   "Unfortunately, time is against us."  
  
   "Kagome, are you gonna be ok." Ayami asked with concern in her voice.  
  
   Kagome closed her eyes as she thought to herself. 'I have to be ok for the sake of my family and friends, but all I want to do is crawl up into a ball and vanish.' "Ayami, when you fall in love, I pray you never have to lose it. Because it feels like a part of you has died. But I'm gonna get threw this for my family and friends." Kagome sat up and opened her eyes as the lunch bell rang.  
  
   "Kago.....me!?" Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka said together. Shocked at what they heard from their friend.  
  
   "Ok class take your seats!" The teacher announced the beginning of class. The topic at hand really unnerved Kagome. "Today were going to talk about 'Fate: an unknown power that predetermines and controls events. The meeting of an unlikely person is a good example. Does anyone have another example of fate at work." The teacher looked over the class, and of course no one volunteered. "Higurashi? You look deep in thought, perhaps you have an example."  
  
   ".........How about.......a girl gets pulled threw time where she meets a boy. She saves his life and vise versa. She soon falls in love with him. Unfortunately they're from two different times and worlds. She then has to return to her time and leave behind her love never to see him again. Why would fate push them together just to pull them apart in the end." She answered the teachers question then realized what she had just said too late.  
  
   The teacher stared at her surprised by her answer. "Uh....ya...that would do. Anyway.....does anyone else have an example?"  
  
   With the teacher's attentions elsewhere Kagome went back to her reverie about what her life was like for the last couple years. 'No more fighting youkai, or being chased by them, or lusted after by them. No more worrying about when I get to study. No more quest with her friends. No more Shippo (a tear falls). No more Sango (another tear) or Miroku (another tear). And no more....(tear again) Inu...yasha (more tears).' She stood and fled from the class room without a look back, ignoring the teacher.  
  
~*******~  
  
   Kagome ran all the way home in tears. After entering the house she ran up to her room.  
  
   "Kagome......is that you?" There was no answer, so Kagome's mother went up to investigate. She found her daughter sobbing into her pillow. "Kagome...dear are you ok. Your home early, did you have a fight with your dog-eared friend?" She sat on the bed by her daughter and patted her back.  
  
   "Mama......it's over.....it's all over....the jewel........the jewel is finished....I'll never see him again." Kagome had a hard time speaking threw her sobs.  
  
   "Kagome....you know you can go visit anytime you want."  
  
   "No mom, I can't, I gave him the jewel and I couldn't keep seeing him...when he's in love with someone else. It broke....my heart.....every time I.....I saw them.....together. But now.....I think......it hurts more leaving him behind......Why is fate so cruel?" Kagome started to weep heavily again, soaking her pillow.  
  
   Kagome's mother continued to rub her daughter's back in order to calm her down. "Maybe fate isn't done yet. Until the day you die, you can never be sure of what fate has in store for you. Now why don't you some rest, you look like you could use some." She kissed her daughter on the top off the head and left the room.  
  
   Kagome rolled onto her back and started to fidget with the necklace again. "This necklace is all I have left of him. I wonder what he used the jewel for. Kikyo wanted him to become human for her. He wanted to become a full demon so he could be stronger. I don't want him to change at all. Well, what ever he choose, I hope he'll be happy." An image of Inuyasha holding Kikyo in a tight embrace played in her mind. Kagome rolled onto her side and let her river of tears flow. Soon she fell asleep, still crying.  
  
~*******~  
  
   "Kagome......wake up or you'll be late for school."  
  
   Kagome heard her mother shout at her from downstairs. 'Ow, why does my head hurt so much. Oh ya I must have cried myself to sleep.' Kagome reluctantly got up, and changed. She soon joined her family at the table for breakfast.  
  
   "So are you feeling better?" questioned her mother.  
  
   "A little better, but I think it's going to take more then one day for me to forget him." Kagome stated as she started to eat her breakfast slowly.  
  
   "Him who" her mother asked, slightly confused.  
  
   "Inuyasha, who else. We just talked about it last night."  
  
   "Inu......yasha, who's he?"  
  
   Kagome stared at her mother for a moment in disbelief. "My dog-eared friend as you called him."  
  
   "Dog-ears? Sounds interesting. When do we meet him?" 


	3. Memories of the Past, Become Real

Chapter 3   
  
"Mom, that's not very funny. You know very well that yesterday was the last day I got to see him, ever again. And have you forgotten already, you all have met him several times. He's even spent the night, in my room even, a couple times." Kagome was starting to get frustrated. 'Why is mom doing this, it's not like her to be so cruel. Why?'   
  
"Kagome......dear....are you sure you're alright? You can take a sick day if you want." Her mom went about cleaning up from breakfast.  
  
"No mom, I need to go to school," Kagome stood up and quickly left the house.  
  
Kagome soon arrived at her school and ran up to her friends. "Hi you guys, ask me about my boyfriend, anything." Kagome was becoming desperate. 'If they don't know anything, something is defiantly wrong.'  
  
"Oh did Hojo finally ask you out?" Eri asked  
  
"What! No not Hojo. The jealous, overprotective, two-timer." Kagome was really starting to worry. 'They don't know who I'm talking about. I know I didn't dream it, I have the proof around my neck. So what's going on?' Kagome stared at her friends in a daze, confused about what was going on.  
  
"Oh, hey, did you guys hear, we're getting three new students today. A girl and two guys." Ayumi informed them. "Yuka said that they're going to be in our class and one of the guys has really long black hair."  
  
Eri noticed Kagome's blank stare and decided to say something. "What's the matter Kagome, you look like someone just ran over your dog?"  
  
Kagome looked between her two friends "My dog?......Sort of......I've just lost my life for the last couple of years."  
  
"What are you-" Ayumi was cut off by the intercom.  
  
*Beep*"Higurashi Kagome. Please come to the principles office." *Beep*  
  
"Kagome? What did you do?" Eri joked around as she questioned her.  
  
Kagome slowly walked to the office, not looking forward to a lecture from the principle. She entered and saw the principle seated at her desk.  
  
"Oh, Higurashi. We have 3 new students today and they specifically requested that you be the one to show them around." The principle then gestured to Kagome's right.  
  
Kagome's eyes grew extremely wide as she looked at two of the new students. "San....go,....Miro...ku... what....how?" She looked over her friends that were dressed in the schools uniforms. All of a sudden she felt light headed and started to swoon backwards. A pair of strong hands grabbed her shoulder and steadied her. Kagome was frozen in place by a wave of emotion. 'No....it can't be....but Sango and Miroku are here. Could it really be.....' Kagome slowly turned around to see the person that had steadied her. She was greeted by a mischievous smile. Kagome's heart skipped a beat as she stared into violet eyes.  
  
Kagome couldn't contain her joy any longer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him like her life depended on it. She then whispered into his ear, "Inu.....yasha! What's going on? Why are you human?"  
  
Inuyasha pulled out of the embrace and looked at her tear streaked face. "I'll explain later, ok."  
  
"Well.....I'm glad you all know each other. Now....Kagome.....don't you think you should be getting them to class." The principle interrupted the reunion in hopes of getting them to class on time.  
  
"Oh, yes. Sorry about that. Let's go you guys." Kagome took Inuyasha by the hand and pulled him toward their class room.  
  
Everyone in the room was surprised when Kagome entered holding the hand of one of the new students, with an enormous smile on her face.  
  
Kagome gave a note to the teacher then took her seat and waited for the teacher to assign seats to her friends.  
  
"Ok, well." The teacher began as he looked over the paper. "Are these your real names?" After seeing the 3 students nod, he continued, "Oh, Ok. Um.....Taiji Sango, you take the seat next to Yuka. Kiken Miroku, you take the seat in front of Eri, and Shirokiba Inuyasha you sit in front of Kagome."  
  
After they were seated class began.  
  
Kagome was having the hardest time concentrating as her mind kept wondering to her friends from the past and the raven haired boy in front of her. 'I must be dreaming I left everyone in the feudal era. But if I'm not dreaming then how did they get here and why? I wonder if Shippo or anyone else are with them.' She continued to smile at the thought of her friends really being here.  
  
~*******~   
  
Later that day at lunch Kagome went about introducing Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango to her other friends, Yuka, Eri and Ayumi.  
  
"Kagome you seem so happy and excited. Is this the boyfriend you were talking about this morning." Questioned Yuka as she eyed the boy with long black hair.  
  
"He.....uh.....um" 'Oh no I never admitted he was while he was standing in front of me, what do I do.' Kagome looked at Inuyasha for an answer.  
  
"I am." Inuyasha noticed the shocked expression on Kagome's face and smiled slyly. 'I guess she wasn't expecting me to say I was.' Unknown to Inuyasha, saying he was Kagome's boyfriend registered him in the 20 questions game.  
  
"So how long have you known Kagome?"  
  
"About 2 1/2 years."  
  
"Is it true you're overprotective and jealous?"  
  
"Uh....ya...I guess."  
  
"What are your intentions with Kagome?"  
  
"My intentions?" Inuyasha looked over at Kagome for a way out. Unfortunate for him, she too was interested in the answer. "Well, I've risked my life for hers several times. I protect her and I've even crossed time to be with her, so I think my intentions are honorable."  
  
"Are you a virgin?"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"A virgin, you know a person that-"  
  
"I know what it is, what I want to know is why it is any business of yours if I've mated yet or not." Inuyasha was shocked by the girl's forwardness. 'What kind of time is this, that she would ask a stranger such a personal question.'  
  
"Well if you want to be with Kagome, you had better tell us, were protective also."  
  
~******~ 


	4. A Different Life

Chapter 4  
  
  "Fine, yes I'm a virgin, I've never mated before in my life. Geez I've only been kissed once and I didn't even want it to happen."  
  
   "Mated? Interesting choice of words. Anyway, one last question, Do you love her?"  
  
   "........."  
  
   "Well, Do you?"  
  
   "Um.....I....."  
  
   "Yuka! That's enough, leave him alone. I don't care if he loves me or not, as long as he lets me stay by his side, I'm happy." Kagome turned around abruptly and started to walk back toward class.  
  
   Yuka leaned over so Inuyasha was the only one that could hear her. "You know, she really does care if you love her or not."  
  
   "I know,..... One thing I learned while traveling with her is she tries to hide her emotions except her anger. I guess we're more alike then I thought." Inuyasha started to follow after Kagome.  
  
   "Is there more to their relationship then they're telling us?" Yuka asked Sango and Miroku as they too started to follow Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
   "You know, we've thought the same thing a time or two." Miroku stated as he trailed behind his friends, deep in thought.  
  
~*******~  
  
   "Kagome, wait up. I have something to ask you." Inuyasha caught up to her and grasped her hand lightly in order to stop her. She turned and looked up at him with curious eyes. "I was hoping you could come with us after school today and I could explain what's going on."  
  
   Kagome saw the hope that was glistening from his eyes and even if she wanted to, she couldn't refuse his request. "Of course Inuyasha, have I ever rejected anything you've asked for."  
  
   Inuyasha glared at her with annoyed eyes. "Yes! Every time I asked you to stay with me instead you would go and jump threw the well."  
  
   "Oh ya, sorry." She started to giggle at the expression on his face. He looked like he wanted to laugh with her and at the same time yell at her. "Well let's get to class. The sooner we finish out today, the sooner you can satisfy my curiosity." She smiled happily at him as she pulled him threw the crowded halls back to the classroom.  
  
~*******~  
  
   Later that day Inuyasha was walking with Kagome, holding tightly onto her hand, Sango and Miroku following close behind. Surprisingly they had only heard one *Slap* come from the two as they walked in the same direction as Kagome's house. They stopped about a block from the shrine in front of an apartment complex.  
  
   Kagome stared up, at the quaint little 3 story building. 'Cute building, very homey, but why are we here.'  
  
   "This is where we live. Each of us have our own apartment. Let's go up and we'll explain what we can." Inuyasha led her threw the French styled doors to the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor after Sango and Miroku entered.  
  
   Kagome was led down the hallway and shown where each of their apartments were. Inuyasha's was at the end of the hall, Miroku's was on the right of Inuyasha's and Sango's was on the left. "Well that makes it convenient."  
  
   "Tell me about it. It saved us the trouble of looking for each other. Well let's go in so we can talk." Inuyasha unlocked his door and stepped aside to let Kagome in. Sango and Miroku said they would be right back and went to their respected apartments. Inuyasha closed the door and followed Kagome.  
  
   Kagome looked over the apartment. She first saw the kitchen that was to her left, with a round table and two chairs next to the door. She walked in a little further, she saw a large sectional couch on the far left wall. Kagome then noticed  he had a sliding glass door. She walked over and looked at the view.  
  
   "You can see my house. Inuyasha.....have you been spying on me." She gave him a sly grin, then continued to look around. There were several plants around the room and a few small dog knick knacks, 'Fitting for a dog youkai.' She noticed two doors on the opposite wall from the kitchen and living room. She walked over to the door closest to her and peeked in. It was his bedroom, , not much in there but a dresser, nightstands, a king sized bed and a few more plants. 'What does he need a king sized bed for.' Kagome blushed a deep red as her imagination started to run away from her.  
  
   "Kagome if you're finished blushing, why don't you sit on the couch. Sango and Miroku should be here in a moment, I'll make some tea while we wait." Inuyasha started to grab some cups when he felt a presence behind him. He turned and saw Kagome was standing directly behind him, extremely close.  
  
   Kagome stared up into his panicked violet eyes. She reached  up and traced a fingernail a crossed his cheek. "Answer me on quick question before they get here. Why did you 'cross time' as you put it, to be with me?" She had a serious expression on her face and yet there was longing and curiosity.  
  
   "Do you remember what you said yesterday, just before you left?" Inuyasha noticed the stunned look upon her face and knew she did. "Now, unless you were talking about that lecherous monk, and I doubt it, you said you love me." Inuyasha then trailed a clawed finger down her cheek and cupped her face in his hand. "Aside from my parents, you are the only one that has truly loved me, for who I am. After you left, I realized I would never see you again and that my feelings for you were mutual. Kagome, we spent the last 2 1/2 years masking our feelings and we nearly lost each other cause of it. When you jumped threw the well for the last time, it broke my heart, I don't ever want to feel that again. Promise me! Promise you'll never leave me again, no matter what!"  
  
   "I promise." It was barely a whisper as it was spoken just centimeters from his lips.  
  
   "Hey guys what's going on." Miroku's voice echoed threw the apartment as they heard the door open and close.  
  
   Inuyasha and Kagome parted and tried to act normal despite the dark red tint on both their cheeks.  
  
   A quiet meow got Kagome's attention. "Kirara, your here too." Kagome opened her arms as the fire cat leapt into her waiting arms. "Oh ya I meant to ask you guys earlier, what about Shippo, is he here too." Kagome noticed the forlorn looks upon her friend's faces. "You didn't leave him behind did you?" 


	5. Parallel Memories

Chapter 5  
  
  "NO.... no we brought him, we just don't know where he is yet" Sango stated quietly.  
  
   "Kagome......sit on the couch and we'll tell you what happened after you left yesterday." Inuyasha led her to the couch as he gestured for Sango to grab the tea.  
  
   Once they were all seated, Inuyasha next to Kagome, Miroku next to Sango, Kirara between them, Inuyasha started to relate to her the events of the past two days.  
  
   "After you left, I decided I needed to be with you. Miroku and Sango told me they would go with me no matter what my decision was. So I wished....we could be with you forever and at any cost. We were surrounded by a bright light and I passed out.....I awoke laying on my bed, dazed, and with two memories. The same happened to Miroku and Sango. The strange thing is I look human but it's an illusion, I'm still a hanyou. There's some kind of disguise spell on me..... Sorry I forgot to inactivate it when I got home, hold on."  
  
   Kagome watched as he ran over to the door and moved a few things around on a table that she hadn't noticed when she entered. Soon Inuyasha was back to his usual silver haired, dog-eared self.  
  
   Inuyasha was back on the couch next to Kagome is a matter of seconds. Kagome looked him over and sighed. "I'm glad it's just an illusion, I would miss you ears." She blushed slightly and tried to hide it behind a cup of tea. "Now....what do you mean by you guys have two memories?"  
  
   Inuyasha sat back on the couch and sipped on his own tea. "Well we all remember about Sengoku Jidai and know it really happened, but we each have a different memory of living in this time as well. Why don't you guys tell yours first." Inuyasha gestured to Sango and Miroku to tell their other memories, so Sango started first.  
  
   "Well, my family is alive, so is Kohaku. They live up in Hokkaido, they're exterminators, the best in the area too." Sango then looked over at Miroku indicating it was his turn.  
  
   "According to my memory, my parents died in a car accident 4 years ago. We lived down in Okinawa.. My father was some kind of business man, a lawyer I think. And I've been living off my inheritance. Apparently he wa pretty good." Miroku sipped his tea and looked over at Inuyasha and waited for him to start his turn.  
  
   Inuyasha noticed all eyes were on him now. After a minute or two of silence, he set down his cup and started on his new family history. "Both my parents are alive, they live in the county, outside of Kyoto. I think they are the reincarnates of my other parents from Sengoku Jidai, because my father is a taiyoukai, and my mother is a miko. My father is a cooperate business man, and the Lord of the Western Lands, but only to youkai and hanyous." He noticed Kagome's shocked state. "Yes there are youkai here in your time. The disguise spell is able to change the youki and scent, so miko's or youkai that want to kill other youkai, can't find them. That's why you thought I was human. As for my mother....she stays home and takes care of my little sister."  
  
   They all gasped and said in unison, "You have a little sister?"  
  
   "Yes, she's about 5 years old. Her name is Gin, and yes Kagome she has dog-ears and silver hair That's a InuYoukai trait. I think you'll like her, she's a really cute kid, and smart for her age. I get a pretty good allowance and that's what I've been living on. According to my memory, my parents want me to attend Tokyo U, so they sent me here a year early so I had a chance to get acquainted. The jewel was definetly busy." Inuyasha sighed heavily as he leaned back against the couch again.  
  
   "Inuyasha......out of this time, I'm the only one who remembers about the well. My mother didn't know about you, even my friends at school. Why wasn't my memory altered like everyone else's." Kagome looked down at her lap as she fidgeted with her skirt hem.  
  
   "I guess it was true then."  
  
   "Huh...?"  
  
   Inuyasha raised a hand and looped a finger threw the necklace around her neck. "It protected you, probably because it's a part of me." He smiled at her slightly.  
  
   Kagome beamed a smile in return. She glanced out the window and noticed the sky had taken on a dark orange color. "Oh no, it's getting late, I need to get home." Kagome stood and gathered her bag.  
  
   "I'll take you, we can take the short cut." Inuyasha winked at her as he opened the glass door and stepped out. Immediately he looked human. He noticed Kagome's confused stare and decided to explain. "There's a barrier around the apartment, when I leave, I look like this, inside I look normal, unless I use a different spell then I can look human while inside as well." Seeing her nod in acknowledgement he kneeled down so she could get on his back. "Miroku....behave yourself while I'm gone." With that said he leapt off in the direction of the shrine.  
  
~*******~  
  
   "Hey Sango. After seeing what happened with Inuyasha and Kagome, got me thinking. They kept their feeling secret and it nearly tore them apart. I don't want that to happen with us. Sango after were done with school, will you have my child?" Miroku closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable slap.  
  
   "Miroku, are you trying to say you love me?" Sango looked at him inquisitively.  
  
   Miroku stared back surprised she hadn't hit him, "I guess I am."  
  
   "Well if you behave in the meantime, I'll think about it." She smiled slightly as she petted Kirara.  
  
   "Really, does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?" Miroku was extremely excited. He had had strong feelings for Sango for along time now. He had even cut back on the amount of women he had given his famous 'baby' line to. When he did use it, it was to make her jealous. Miroku had a strong suspicion that Sango had feelings for him as well and her reaction only proved him right.  
  
   "Yes, Miroku....I'll be your girlfriend!" Sango said shyly.  
  
   Miroku stared at her with wide eyes. 'She said yes, she actually said yes.' He was completely ecstatic that he pulled her into his arms and kissed her gently. He let his lips linger on her afraid she would push him away, when she didn't he deepened the kiss. After what seemed like an eternity he ended the kiss and looked at her surprised face. He caressed her face with a shaky hand. "You've made me so happy. I was afraid you would knock me into the next era for even considering you my girlfriend."  
  
   "Miroku, I've felt strongly about you for quite a while now, but you would always grope onto the next pretty girl you saw, so I never said anything. But now that I know how you feel I better not see you groping anyone else." Sango pointed at him accusingly.  
  
   "Hey, when was the last time I did that, a month, maybe longer.  
  
   "Ok, I guess you've been good lately."  
  
   "Thank you!" Miroku then captured her lips again, this time passionately.  
  
~*******~ 


	6. Foxy Situations!

Chapter 6  
  
"Mama, sorry I'm late." Kagome hollered out as she walked through the door. Inuyasha following close behind. "Mom?"  
  
"Up here in the spare room. Hurry up, I need your help."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha rushed up the stairs and into the spare bedroom. "Mother.... what's wrong ?" Kagome looked around the room, it was different then usual. It looked like her mother was decorating it for a small child. "Mom, what's going on."  
  
"Don't you remember, I signed up for an adoption. The agency is bringing him over in a little while. You're going to have a new little brother." She went about making the bed, when an extra body in the room caught her eye. "Kagome, who is this young man?"  
  
Inuyasha stumbled back in surprise. 'Kagome was right, her mother doesn't remember me, that means her brother and grandfather probably don't remember either.'  
  
"Mom, this is Inuyasha, remember, I mentioned him this morning."  
  
"Oh....didn't you say he had dog-ears and that you wouldn't get to see him again?"  
  
"Well this is just a disguise, he looks normal at his place. As for never seeing him again, he wished on the Shikon no Tama that he could be with me no matter what and here he is. Anyway, didn't you say you needed help?" Kagome asked her mother as she greeted the young man beside her.  
  
"Oh....yes I need help moving that dresser. Maybe your friend could help." She looked at Inuyasha for receiving assistance.  
  
"No problem." Inuyasha walked over and lifted the dresser with no effort at all. "Where do you want it?" He watched as Mrs. Higurashi pointed to the opposite side of the room. After placing the dresser at the appointed spot he returned to Kagome's side  
  
.  
  
"Wow, you're strong for you age. Shall we go downstairs and wait for them to arrive." Mrs. Higurashi led them to the kitchen where she served them tea. Looking at the dark haired boy in front of her she decided to get some info out of him while she had the chance. "So what's your relationship to my daughter?"  
  
"Uh....I'm her boyfriend, as of today actually." Inuyasha felt a little awkward about discussing his relationship with Kagome to her mother.  
  
"Have you known her long? How did you meet?"  
  
"Um....about 2 1/2 years. She unsealed me from the Goshimboku Tree and I've been with her ever since."  
  
"Unsealed?....Goshimboku?....How is that possible." She looked between the two teenagers, confused.  
  
"Mom, I'll explain everything as fast as I can Ok. But remember, everything I say is true, I'm not crazy." Kagome started to tell her mother about her adventures starting on her 15th birthday and her first trip through the well. She told about Kikyo, Kouga, Sesshoumaru, Naraku, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and all the minor demons in between. She ended her story at the moment she introduced Inuyasha to her mother and even included the altering of memory and why she was protected.  
  
"Kagome....thats an interesting story but its a bit farfetched don't you think." She looked at her daughter skeptically. "You want me to believe that this young man is a half dog youkai that uses an enchanted sword to protect you from other demons. That the Shikon no Tama is real, that you accidentally broke it and have been searching for the pieces for the last few years."  
  
Kagome nodded and noticed her mother was still skeptical. "I have proof." She stood and walked to the middle of the kitchen, then asked Inuyasha to join her She then took a few steps back. "Inuyasha....please....forgive me?....OSUWARI!"  
  
*CRASH*  
  
"Ka....go....me?"  
  
Kagome kneeled down beside her boyfriend and slowly helped him up "I'm so sorry, I didn't know what else to do, since you left the Tetsusaiga at home."  
  
"KEH!"  
  
Kagome's mother stared at the poor hanyou sprawled out on her kitchen floor. "So it is true."  
  
Before Kagome could answer the door bell rang.  
  
"That must be the agency with the little boy." Kagome's mother stood and went to answer the door, followed closely by her daughter and a still fuming hanyou. She opened the door to reveal a much older woman in a suit.  
  
"Higurashi-sama?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I'm from the Adoption Agency. The boy you are adopting is a special case. He came in a week ago and specifically requested to be placed at the Sunrise Shrine. We have no clue why....but you were in our records for wanting to adopt." After being gestured inside she was followed by a boy about Souta's age with auburn hair. he held his head downward and no one could see his face. "Higurashi-sama, this is Kinu Shippo."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha gasped at the name as they tried to examine the boy.  
  
"Well I guess I'll be going. Take care everyone." The lady quickly left the house without another word.  
  
Kagome's eyes never left the boy. He had the same auburn hair as her little kitsune, though it was longer and pulled back. He even had the pointed ears. "Ship..po?"  
  
The boy's head shot up at hearing her voice whispering his name. Green, wet eyes stared up at her. He then threw himself at her. "Ka....go....me! I found you!" Shippo held on to her, afraid to let go of her as he cried on her shoulder.  
  
Kagome's mother watched the reunion before her. Unsure of what was taking place. She looked over at Inuyasha for answers.  
  
Inuyasha noticed the confused stare he was receiving from his girlfriend's mother. "This is the kitsune we told you about, but his appearance is different. After we rescued him from the Thunder Brothers, he immediately attached himself to Kagome. She's basically been his mother ever since." Inuyasha watched the scene before him. Kagome was sitting on her heels holding Shippo in a tight hug. Almost like a mother would do in order to comfort their upset child. A strange pain shot through his chest as he watched them. All of a sudden Shippo's hair changed to white and he had dog-ears. 'Great, now I'm fantasying about our children and I haven't even kissed her yet.' He shook his head to dismiss the image.  
  
"Hey Shippo, what happened to you?" questioned Inuyasha from behind Kagome.  
  
Shippo looked up surprised. "I should of known you would be the first to find her. Have you found Miroku and Sango yet?"  
  
"Hai, they're back at Inuyasha's place. So what happened to you?" Kagome asked the boy in front of her.  
  
"I think it was the jewel. It made me older. I'm now 10." Shippo struck a typical Inuyasha pose.  
  
"OH, Shippo, this is my mother, Kaiyo. She's your new adopted mother." Kagome gestured toward her mother and smiled.  
  
"No, you're my mother." Shippo leapt at Kagome and hung on tight.  
  
"I'm sorry Shippo, but in my time I'm considered too young to have children of my own or adopted. but hey look at it his way , I'm now your big sister and you have a brother the same age as you also." Kagome forced a smile as her heart ached at having to reject being the kitsune's mother. 'Naze? Why does it hurt having to give him up as my 'child'. I'm too young to be a mother. I shouldn't be thinking about this....or should I.' Kagome then imagined Shippo with silver hair and dog ears, that only made her heart ache worse.  
  
"Hey Shippo, if its ok with your mother, maybe she'll let you come over to my place tomorrow since there's no school." Inuyasha looked from the smiling kitsune over to Kaiyo. "Then you can say 'Hi' to Miroku and Sango." He then looked at Kagome and blushed as the image of her holding their pup floated through his mind. "Anyway it's getting late. i should be going. Mrs. Higurashi....nice to meet you. I guess I'll see you all tomorrow. Ja ne!" His gaze lingered on Kagome for a few seconds then he left the house quietly.  
  
"Well Kagome, shall we show Shippo to his room?" Kaiyo asked as she started up the stares, followed by Shippo and Kagome. "Souta and Grandpa are at the store, they should be home soon, and you can meet them then. So why don't you unpack and get settled. Kagome can you help him, I have to go and start dinner."  
  
"No problem mom." Kagome watched her mom leave, then turned to the kitsune child and looked him over. "I guess tomorrow we'll need to ask Inuyasha about the disguise spell for you, since it might be a little difficult to hide your tail. Anyway, let's get you unpacked.  
  
"Kago...me...are you happy to see us?" Shippo asked sadly. He sat down on the bed and looked at the floor. Before he knew it he was pulled into Kagome's arms.  
  
"Yes Shippo, I'm more then happy to see you here. I realized last night that I had made a mistake in leaving you guy's behind, but by this morning everything changed, Inuyasha and the others go to my school not and your here. I'm ecstatic, I have all my friends back." Kagome released him and smiled at him and whispered. "And guess what Inuyasha finally admitted to being my boyfriend!"  
  
"FINALLY! Gee that guy is so slow."  
  
"Ya, but on the bright side, I don't have to worry about Kikyo anymore, RIGHT!" She smiled at the kitsune and started to laugh, Shippo soon joined her. They continued to joke and laugh until they were called down to dinner.  
  
~******~  
  
Inuyasha landed on his balcony without a sound. He entered his apartment quietly, tired from all the excitement of the day. Finding Kagome, having to answer a hundred questions from her friends and family, then finding Shippo. Inuyasha just about fell on the floor at the sight that greeted him upon his entry. Sango and Miroku were making out on his couch.  
  
"What the hell is going on?"  
  
Sango and Miroku stopped their kissing immediately and looked up at the furious hanyou standing over them. they both blushed crimson as they tried to situate themselves.  
  
"Um....well.... Miroku asked me to be his girlfriend."  
  
"Thats good...but do that type of stuff on your own couches from now on." Inuyasha walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. "By the way, we found Shippo. He's at Kagome's. Her mother adopted him. But the jewel aged him, he's now a 10-year-old fox youkai. If its ok with Kagome's mother, they'll be over tomorrow." Inuyasha finished his snack and cleaned up. "Why don't you guys go get some sleep, today was rather busy, especially for you two. He ushered them out the door and locked it behind them. he then looked around his apartment. He imagined what it would be like if Kagome lived here with him. he pictured her cooking their dinner, cleaning the house, watching TV with him, him chasing her around the apartment, her underneath him breathing- "KEH, I've gotta stop doing that." Against his will the image of Kagome cradling a small child with silver hair and dog-ears filled his mind. "That's it I'm gonna take a cold shower." Inuyasha headed toward the bathroom in hope that a cold shower would clear his head.  
  
~******~  
  
"So this is were the new students live."  
  
"That's what the paper says."  
  
"Good!"  
  
"Why did you want to know anyway?"  
  
"Have you seen them, especially the one with long black hair. There's something about him, I want him."  
  
"But isn't he spoken for?"  
  
"She's only his girlfriend, it's not binding yet."  
  
"Ya, but they looked very comfortable with each other. More then just your typical boyfriend/girlfriend relationship."  
  
"I've said it before, I will have him, no matter what, got that."  
  
"Hai."  
  
The two figures that were lurking outside the Sunrise Condo chuckled quietly then disappeared into the shadows.  
  
~******~ 


	7. The Morning Schedual!

Chapter 7: The Morning Schedule  
  
Inuyasha awoke the next morning to someone knocking on his door. Reluctantly he managed to drag himself out of bed and to the door. He was still half asleep when he answered it.  
  
"Ya" was Inuyasha's greeting as he tried to wipe sleep from his eye.  
  
"Morning Inu…Do you usually wear that to bed?"  
  
Inuyasha was wide awake now as he focused his eyes on the source of the voice. Kagome was pointing at his waist while she gave him a mischievous grin. He looked down and noticed all he had on was a towel. He blushed then ran to his room quickly while holding the towel securely around him.  
  
Kagome giggled at his embarrassment as she closed the door behind her and Shippo. They sat on the couch and waited for Inuyasha to return. Kagome decided to think back to what she had just saw. 'Gods is he well built. All those muscles. He looks so handsome when he's not all bandaged up. With that long, silver hair and gold eyes of his, he's even more attractive. Plus, he's been polite and nice lately, must be the altered memory that's changed him. I think I love him even more for coming here. (Sigh) But what I would do just to have his body against mine.' The click of the door brought her out of her daydream just in time to see Inuyasha exiting his bedroom.  
  
Inuyasha walked up, bent over in front of Kagome and whispered into her ear. "Actually the towel was a bit more then I usually where to bed, in this time." He then sat on the couch next to her as he let her contemplate his words. It was now her turn to blush and she did. He smiled slightly at the color that was tinting her cheeks. "So Shippo do you have another memory as well?"  
  
"Ya, but it sucks." Shippo hung his head in sadness. "My parents were robbed and murdered about a week ago and I was put into an orphanage here I asked to be placed at the Sunrise Shrine. I knew I would find you there and I did." He looked between Kagome and Inuyasha with the world's biggest grin.  
  
"Hey Shippo…I have an idea…why don't you go get Sango and Miroku, they live next door on both sides of he hall." Inuyasha urged the Kitsune boy. "Sango's on the right and Miroku is on the left. Hurry up, ok." They watched the kid bounce out of the room happily. "Um……Kagome?"  
  
"Yes?" Kagome turned toward her now dressed boyfriend and found his face was extremely close to her own. Her eyes went wide as she realized what he was going to do. 'Our first kiss, finally.' Kagome closed her eyes and waited for the moment when Inuyasha's lips would finally touch hers. She could feel his breath on her lips and knew he was very close. She wanted to reach up and pull him to her but she restrained herself. 'If he doesn't kiss me within the next 5 seconds, I'm going-'  
  
*RING*RING*THUMP*  
  
Inuyasha fell off the couch at hearing the phone ring. 'DAMN IT, who could it be now?' He picked himself up off the floor and went to answer the phone.  
  
Kagome leaned back on the couch and glared at the hanyou. She was mildly humored when he shrugged and answered the phone.  
  
  
  
"Moshi moshi?...Ohayo okasan! Hai……I'm still planning on coming out…you already sent it?......ok……Can I bring some friends…ya…there's someone special I want you to meet……maybe, most likely…Ya I bet she's excited…ok… hai……Aishiteru…see you soon. Ja!" Inuyasha hung up the phone and turned to find Kagome giggling quietly. "What's so funny?"  
  
"You are."  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in inquiry then took a seat next to her. He watched as she continued to laugh. "Kagome?"  
  
"Seeing you using modern technology is so…so…weird. I remember trying to teach you how to open a bag of chips And now your making tea, answering the phone. Whats next, you working a pc?" Kagome resumed her giggling.  
  
"Ano……Kagome…I do have a laptop over on the desk." Inuyasha told her bluntly as he pointed toward his desk.  
  
Kagome ceased her laughing immediately and looked at him with a blank expression. "Oh……so anyways what did you mother have to say?"  
  
"Oh ya! Do you think your mom will let yu and Shippo go with me today. I'm going out to Kyoto to see my parents." Inuyasha asked her, a little excited about her meating his parents.  
  
Kagome saw the hope in his eyes and smiled at him. "Let me go call her." Kagome stood up and went to the phone. Just as her mom picked up, Shippo bounded into the room. So it took all her effort to listen to her mother.  
  
"Oi, Kagome guess what?" quizzed Shippo.  
  
Kagome placed a finger to her lips in order to shhhh him. "Hai okasan… Ya were still at Inuyasha's……Hey okasan, we've been invited to his parents house in Kyoto, can we go?...Hai……Hai…We will……Arigato, aishiteru, bye bye!" kagome hung up the phone and turned to the hanyou and youkai. "We can go!"  
  
"GREAT! The car will be here soon. I'll go get Miroku and Sango." Inuyasha quickly left the apartment, leaving Kagome blinking in surprise.  
  
"Kagome…What's going on?" Shippo asked from his seated position on the couch.  
  
"We're going over to visit Inuyasha's family, but you need to behave ok!" Kagome told the little kitsune. She was relieved when he nodded in acknowledgement. "Good, now we wait for the car."  
  
Inuyasha burst back into the apartment and ran to his bedroom. He returned a few minutes later with a duffle bag. "I have to carry Tetsusaiga in this so I don't get into trouble. Well, let's go wait outside for the car." Inuyasha directed the two out into the hall where Sango and Miroku were waiting. He quickly locked the door and they all went downstairs to wait for the car.  
  
About fifteen minutes of waiting and the car pulled up to the curb. "A limo?!" Kagome stood staring, chin practicly resting on the sidewalk. They were all introduced to Kibun the driver, then loaded into the limo and were off to Kyoto.  
  
~***~  
  
Kagome stared out the window at the passing sceanary, many thoughts and questions running through her mind.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?"  
  
"Then I would be the richest woman alive." Kagome looked over at her inquisitive boyfriend and smiles. "I was mostly wondering about everyone from the past that weren't with you when you used the jewel. Were they transported too? Did they stay in the past and grow old?Have any of them been reborn? What's become of Kaede, Kouga, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Kikyo……"  
  
"WHOA, Kagome slow down. I can actually answer most of thos questions if you'll let me." Inuyasha was now faced with a very excited and interested girlfriend. "I believe that everyone stayed int eh past. But I can guarantee you that so far some have already been reincarnated. They have the same names and looks, but the attitudes are different and they don't remember the past that we do."  
  
"So who is accounted for so far?" Asked Miroku, who had been listening intently the whole time.  
  
"Well, before I moved to Tokyo I actually went to school with Kouga. He's now major LARP (Live Action Role Play) fanatic. My brother is here too. He's a couple years older. His mother died giving birth to him. Thank Kami-sama he's not the same guy as he was in the past." Inuyasha shuddered at that thought. "Hmmm, oh, Jaken is out gardener, oddly enough….I think that's it so far."  
  
Sango was the next to speak. "So we still have a few people to find…too bad they won't remember us. At least we'll feel better after we find them though."  
  
Everyone nodded teir heads in agreement. They then fell quiet as they enjoyed the long ride to Kyoto. Even Shippo was behaving.  
  
~******~ 


	8. Garden of Surprises

Chapter 8: Garden of Secrets  
  
*Due to recent complaints I will start including a vocabulary at the beginning of my chapters*  
  
Okasan – mother  
  
Hai – Yes, or Ok  
  
Ara – Oh my!  
  
Hajimemashite – Nice to meet you!  
  
Onee-chan – Brother (older)  
  
Okari! – Welcome back (home)  
  
Hayaku – Hurry!  
  
Ototo – Brother (younger)  
  
Onii-chan – Sister (older)  
  
~*~  
  
The limo pulled up in front of an old, elaborate, feudal style mansion. Everyone got out and stared at the home in awe.  
  
"It looks like some of the mansions we stayed at in the past, literally." Kagome continued to look at the castle, amazed at its rustic yet modern appearance.  
  
Inuyasha leaned over so he could whisper into Kagome's ear. "I still prefer to sleep under the stars. Watching over a miko from the future." He winked at her when she turned to look at him, a slight blush on her cheeks. He then took her hand and started to pull her toward the mansion. "Shall we go in?!"  
  
The moment they were through the gates and inside the courtyard, the disguise spells were gone. Inuyasha had his dog ears and silver hair back. Shippo had his fluffy tail and elongated ears.  
  
"Onee-chan!"  
  
Before the words were completely spoken, Inuyasha was attacked from somewhere they couldn't figure out exactly. Everyone stared at the hanyou questioningly as a girl of about 8 years old clung to his neck.   
  
"Onee-chan, okari! What did you bring me from Tokyo?" The girl had silver hair in a ponytail and dog-like ears. She wore a simple t-shirt and shorts.  
  
"Gin calm down. I brought you a playmate. His name is Shippo and he doesn't have any friends as of yet…So be nice!" Inuyasha unclamped the girl form his neck and set her on the ground. He then finished with the rest of the introductions. "These are my friends, Miroku, Sango, her cat Kirara, and this…is Kagome."  
  
Gin bowed to everyone then walked over to Kagome. She circled the miko and examined her, then stood right in front of her and stared. "So…Are you gonna marry my brother? He's very stubborn, rude, selfish, possessive, and ill mannered."   
  
Kagome was shocked by the young girl's forwardness and yet she reminded her so much of Inuyasha. She kneeled down and whispered into the girl's ear. "If he'll have me. I'll even take him with all his flaws."  
  
The once serious expression on Gin's face melted into a huge smile. She then threw her arms around Kagome and hugged her. "Arigato Onii-chan." She then jumped over to Inuyasha. "It's about time Onee-chan. I like her and you better keep her." She glared at him before she bounded over to Shippo. "Well let's go Shippo." She took the kitsune by the hand and ran off around the building with him.  
  
Inuyasha stood shacking his head from annoyance. "How much candy did mother give her today anyways?"  
  
After some serious forcing back on laughter, Kagome walked over and grabbed Inuyasha by the arm affectionately. "You were right…I do like her. She reminds me so much of another Inuyoukai I know." She winked at him and was rewarded with a faint "Keh."  
  
With Kagome still on his arm, Inuyasha started to walk toward the main house. "Well I guess it's time to see mom." He led everyone inside. "I'm gonna go find my mother, why don't you guys just relax, maybe go to the family room, I'll meet you there. It's just down this hall." Inuyasha was out of sight before anyone could say anything.  
  
They all walked down the hallway silently. When they entered the family room they were greatly surprised. Everything looked like a traditional feudal style furnishings, with the exception of the TV in the corner. There was a low table in the center of the room, surrounded by cushions. There were bookcases filled with books and knick knacks. Odd paintings on the wall and even a traditional Katana set rested on a near by stand. A large doorway opened up to the garden on the far wall.  
  
Kagome stood on the porch overlooking the elaborate garden with sakura, plum, ferns and bamboo everywhere. The enormous garden was breath taking. "This is beautiful. Inuyasha is so lucky to be able to see this all the time." She continued to look over the scenery in front of her. There was even a little waterfall with a small stream running through the yard and a bridge going over it.  
  
"Thank you. I like the garden too."  
  
After being scared out of her wits, Kagome composed herself and looked at the new person standing a few feet away. A woman in a sun hat and overalls stood smiling. She had long, black hair that was pulled back and warm violet eyes. She welded a miniature shovel and a flower pot in her hands.  
  
"So what do you think of our young lord?"  
  
Her voice was kind and cheerful. Kagome couldn't help but smile back at her. "I like him very much. He's my closest and dearest friend. I think he can be a little over protective at times but I think that's his way of showing he cares." Kagome blushed a bit at how forward she was with the stranger, but she couldn't help it.  
  
The woman giggled quietly as she walked up to Kagome. She placed each hand on Kagome's shoulders and smiled at her. "So you're the reason Inuyasha never had a girlfriend while he was at home."  
  
At that statement, her eyes became wide with surprise. 'Is she, is mother?' "Ano…"  
  
"Okasan?" Inuyasha walked out onto the porch, still calling for his missing mother. He looked down into the garden and saw Kagome standing with another woman. "Okasan! I hope you not trying to scare off Kagome, are you?"  
  
"Ara, Ara… Of course not." She looked up at her son innocently. "We were just talking, ne Kagome-chan?" She then looked over at Kagome and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Uh…Hai…" Kagome was still a bit surprised by the interaction between the mother and son. Inuyasha was leaning against the door frame, his hand over his face and he was shacking his head. While his mother stood staring at him, a kind, sweet, gentle smile on her face. 'She genuinely seems like a great woman. I think I'm gonna like her.'  
  
"So Inuyasha are you going to introduce us or leave us in suspense?" questioned his mother humorously.  
  
"Hai, everyone this is my mother, Shirokiba Murasaki. Okasan this is Miroku, Sango and Kagome. Shippo is here too but he's running around with Gin somewhere."  
  
"Hajimemashite!" everyone present said in unison.  
  
Murasaki leaned over and whispered to Kagome. "So your Inuyasha's girlfriend, I'm glad." She then walked over to the porch and placed the shovel and pot down. She then changed shoes and started to enter the house. "Oh I ordered pizza, I hope that's ok with everyone?"  
  
They all nodded and watched her walk from the room. They then looked to each other and started giggling over the entire situation.  
  
~******~  
  
Later that night, after the feast of pizza and much talking and laughing, Kagome found herself standing on the small garden bridge staring up at the clear night sky. "It's so peaceful out here……So many stars…So much like feudal Japan. I loved it in the past. Why did I leave it behind?" Kagome wrapped her arms around her, trying to comfort herself from those thoughts.  
  
"I feel the same way."  
  
After being startled from her reverie, Kagome watched Inuyasha walk up and stand next to her. They then looked up at the millions of sparkling stars.  
  
"In the last few days I've thought more about the past then I ever have. I've thought why did I leave it for this modern world…Then I think of you and that answers that question. But now I'm plagued with a new question. If you loved the past so much, why did you leave it, forever?" Inuyasha looked down at her as she continued to look at the stars. The faint moonlight played across her face, making it look very white, a dramatic contrast to her black hair. 'She has such a natural beauty. She better not ever cover it up with make up!'  
  
Kagome closed her eyes as she thought of the reason for leaving. Softly and sweetly she gave him her answer. "You!" She then opened her eyes as she slowly turned her head to look at him. "I had to leave because of you." She then turned to look at the small stream that ran under the bridge, a few Koi swimming around in the water. She continued to watch the fish as she spoke. "Every time you went off to see Kikyo it ate at my heart. Every time I heard you say her name, I could feel the distance between up grow. I only wanted for us to be together, but Kikyo prevented that. I was afraid that if I stayed, I would become bitter and mean towards you and I didn't want that. So I did the only thing I could think of, I left……Later that day after talking with my friends I realized my mistake. My mother then convinced me to rest and think on it more the next day. But you guys where already here. I still can't believe it." She finally looked up at him, reaching up with her right hand to caress his cheek. "I still can't believe you crossed time to be with me and brought everyone with you."  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her hand and held it within his. "I've wanted to be with you for a long time now, but my pride always got in the way. That and I didn't know how to tell you. Now, the jewel is used and gone so your stuck with us."  
  
Kagome smiled at him. "I'm glad!"  
  
After gazing at the girl in front of him for a while, Inuyasha realized he may never get a better opportunity than this to show her his love. The romantic moonlight in a garden, it was perfect. He reached up and gently cradled her face in his hands and pulled her in closer.  
  
"So you're the little vixen that stole my little brother's heart!"  
  
Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked over to see a guy about 20 with short silver hair, dressed in jeans and a white button up shirt. Kagome stared at him disbelievingly. She knew who it was but the sight of him caused her to become speechless. . Inuyasha merely stepped slightly to the side so he could see more of the "moment wrecker."  
  
Kagome stared with wide brown eyes down at the guy with the same gold eyes as her boyfriend. "Sesshoumaru!?"  
  
"You know my name, may I have the privilege of knowing yours?" Sesshoumaru bowed to her and smiled.  
  
  
  
Seeing the once emotionless youkai now smiling up at her, completely stunned her. "Umm Hai… Higurashi Kagome."  
  
"Nice to meet you! Oh Inuyasha, Okasan wanted me to give you a message. She called to the Sunrise Shrine and got permission for everyone to stay here for the night. So you all can go home tomorrow." Sesshoumaru delivered the message then walked over and gave his little brother a hinting nudge. "Don't have to much fun tonight, ototo!" He winked at him then started to walk back toward the house.  
  
Kagome continued to stare totally dumbfounded by the new Sesshoumaru. "I never would have believed it if I hadn't of seen it for myself."  
  
"Tell me about it. I still have an urge to grab for Tetsusaiga. It takes some getting use to that's for sure." Inuyasha watched his brother's retreating form at the same time a tall fox boy ran out to them.  
  
"Kagome, Inuyasha, hayaku, Miroku's about to beat Sango at Go. Come see!" Shippo started to drag both teens toward the house.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and merely shrugged  
  
~******~ 


	9. Midnight Visitors

Chapter 9: Midnight Visitors  
  
After her bath and a dip in the hot springs, Kagome sat on the porch and looked out at the garden and night sky. Shippo and Gin had already been put down for the night, both too tired from playing to argue. Sango too had already retired to her room shared with Kagome. Inuyasha and Miroku, as far as she could tell were still in the hot springs. All was quiet and peaceful. Kagome leaned against the porch post as she let the sounds, smells, and atmosphere take her back in time, to a time that now seemed like a dream.  
  
"Enjoying the warm night?"  
  
Kagome nearly fell from the porch at the unexpected male voice behind her. She turned to see a tall silver haired man dressed in a white shirt and tie. He looked a lot like Sesshoumaru except his hair was in a small ponytail and his eyes seemed kinder somehow. 'This must be Inuyasha's father…Kinda creepy.' Kagome remembered the time they visited his grave and the enormous skeleton that was there. Now she was staring face to face with the human form. She was rendered almost speechless by the comparison. "Umm…Hai."  
  
The man walked over then took a seat on the porch next to Kagome, on the opposite side of the post. He looked out at the garden as well. "I'm Inuyasha's father by the way. You can call me Tai……I know, I know such a fearsome name." He smiled at the girl next to him then started talking again. "Tomorrow is Sesshoumaru's engagement party. It will be the first time he's ever seen her. I myself am not keen on the whole prearranged marriage idea but its tradition for the first born, plus it's good for both our families. But I honestly think he'll like the girl, she's very sweet and kind, but I think she'll put him in his place when he needs it." He laughed a bit to himself.  
  
Kagome was greatly surprised that he was talking as much as he was, but she figured she might learn something so she let him continue, plus it was kind of interesting.  
  
After a little bit of a pause he continued. "I asked Inuyasha about him marrying once, he had the most shocking reply I would have imagined for a 13 year old. He told me he already knew who his wife would be. He said: She was a human miko from Tokyo with wild black hair and warm, cheerful brown eyes. She could subdue him with one word and the thought of loosing her scared him to no-end." Tai then looked at the girl and aw a very faint smile. He looked back to the sky and stared at the moon as it started to cross over the garden wall. "You know, Inuyasha even told her name. To this day the whole conversation still surprises me, but he said her name was……Kagome…" From the corner of his eye he could see her once faint smile was now a huge one. "Pretty unbelievable huh, knowing the name of the person your suppose to spend the rest of your life with at the age of 13 *SIGH* If only life was that simple." IF his hunch was right, and he was sure it was, tomorrow would be full of surprises.  
  
"It's not at that unbelievable." Kagome said softly as she too looked up at the crescent moon. "They're called soul mates…I am in fact Inuyasha's girlfriend and I am a miko from Tokyo…and my name really is Kagome." She then turned to look at the grown up.  
  
"I thought you might be." He turned to look at her, face to face. "You're the first girl he has ever brought home, let alone shown an interest in. I'm glad though, we were beginning to worry about him." He smiled when Kagome giggled, then he looked at his watch. "Oh no, I need to go before my wife has a fit…Night Kagome." He then ran back into the house before Kagome even had a chance to reply.  
  
'That was his father, so odd.' Feeling a little tired, she stood up, dusted off her yukata and went in search for her room. She checked in on Shippo real quick. Him and Gin passed out in the family room shortly after the GO game, which Miroku cheerfully won. So they just covered up the two children and let them sleep on the cushions. Kagome smiled at the sleeping fox. 'To think he used to sleep with me all the time.' After checking on the kids she slowly and quietly walked down the hall to her room. Just as she was about to open the door she heard a faint. "Psst" and turned to look down the darkened corridor further. From out of the shadows came a dark figure.  
  
"Kagome, can I ask a favor?" whispered the shadowed being.  
  
"Miroku don't scare me like that." She gained control of her racing heart and glared at him. "What do you need?"  
  
Miroku held his hands together in a begging fashion. "Can you please switch rooms with me. I desperately need to talk to Sango tonight?"  
  
Knowing how those two were now, it was pointless in arguing with him. Kagome merely waved her hand and started to walk down the hall. "Whatever, go ahead." She heard a faint "Arigato" then the sliding of he door as Miroku entered. Kagome stood outside Inuyasha's room, staring. 'What should I do? I'm an adult, who cares? I doubt Inuyasha will mind me sleeping in his room with him anyways.' Quietly she opened the door and closed it behind her. She stood still for a moment while she let her eyes adjust. The room was almost completely dark except for a little bit of moonlight filtering in through the window. She managed to make out the bedroll on the floor and silently made her way over to it.  
  
"Kagome, come here."  
  
'Eeep!'  
  
"I can smell you, so come here!"  
  
Feeling totally defeated she felt her way over to the bed and sat on the edge, waiting quietly for what it was Inuyasha was going to say to her. She felt the mattress shift beneath her but it was too dark to see what Inuyasha's current position was. She felt an arm slowly snake its way around her shoulder, drawing her closer to the dark figure on the bed. Before she knew it something soft, warm and wet gently touched her lips. It took her a moment to realize it was Inuyasha's lips that were touching hers. Soon she leaned into the kiss.  
  
Inuyasha reluctantly broke the kiss and looked at the moonlight reflecting in her eyes. "I've wanted to kiss you for so long…Now I finally have." He cupped her face and he could feel her smile. He then pulled her face in for another kiss, only this one was longer and filled with more passion and wanting then the first.  
  
Kagome kissed him back hungrily and leaned her body closer, letting her hands roam and feel his body. As her fingers danced a crossed his bare chest she felt the kiss become more feverish and demanding.  
  
Inuyasha placed his hands at her waist and pulled his lips from hers, hovering just above them. "Would you like to spend the night here with me Kagome?"  
  
The whispered question sent a chill down her spine but it was due to the words being breathed just centimeters above her. "Hai…I would."  
  
With his hands on her hips he quickly shifted her so she was lying down next to him. He covered her with the blanket as he leaned down and kissed her in a fashion that ignited a whole new realm of feeling. Neither human nor hanyou would get much sleep on this night.  
  
~***~  
  
"Shhhhh, everyone be quiet and don't touch anything." Whispered a girl as she tip toes around the dark room.  
  
*CRASH* CLANK*  
  
"I said be quiet."  
  
"I'm sorry I accidentally ran into this table." The second girl went about placing things back onto the table, not knowing where anything really went. She then continued on, quietly tiptoeing around.  
  
"Look for anything that may get rid of that girl. Anything that will break them up." Ordered the first girl as she silently walked into the bedroom.  
  
"Sheesh, this guy has a dog fetish." Spoke a third girl, looking at a knick knack shelf. She then walked over and started to twiddle on the laptop.  
  
:The second girl looked around in the bathroom then the kitchen. "All I can find is tea and ramen. Is this all he eats?"  
  
The first girl came out of the bedroom blushing.  
  
"Why are you blushing? Questioned the second girl.  
  
"Ano…He has a king bed and its in shambles. I can only imagine…No I don't want to."  
  
  
  
"Maybe he just moves a lot in his sleep."  
  
"Ya maybe."  
  
"Hey I might have found something." Stated the third girl from the computer. "There seems to be an awful lot of stuff on here about the Shikon no Tama and Sengoku Jidai. Also a map and address to that girl's house. Plus spell incantations. What do you suppose?"  
  
The first girl walked over and looked at the info on the screen. "To hide ones True Self…Hmmmm what kind of spell is that…I wonder what he's hiding?" She stared at the screen for several more minutes before turning it off. "Let's go." They all silently left the apartment, locking the door behind them.  
  
~******~ 


	10. Subdued

Chapter 10: Subdued  
  
Arigato – Thank you  
  
Ano – Umm  
  
Minna – everyone  
  
Otousan – Father  
  
Okasan – Mother  
  
Chibi – small, kid  
  
Hai - Yes  
  
Morning seemed to come early for the lovers. Inuyasha was already up and dressed and he sat on the bed looking at Kagome's sleeping form. She stretched and looked at him through partially opened eyelids. "Go back to sleep. I need to go talk to my father, ok." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and soon left the room.  
  
Sunlight was pouring in through the window making it impossible for her to go back to sleep. So she merely laid tucked under the warm blankets of Inuyasha's bed, reflecting on the events of the night before. She smiled and blushed a deep red as she replayed the memories.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango slid the door open without much warning. She walked in as Kagome pulled the covers up to past her nose, only her head from her eyes up were visible. "And what are you hiding this morning?" Sango smiled mischievously at her friend.  
  
"I'm not hiding anything, it's what I'm lacking that I'm hiding." Kagome then pointed to her yukata on the floor and Sango made an "oooh" face. "Can you please go to our room and get my clothes?"  
  
Sango smiled as she closed the door and walked over to her friend. "I already thought about that." She tossed the dress and other things to the bed next to Kagome.  
  
"Arigato. You're a life saver." Kagome climbed from the covers and started dressing.  
  
"Guess I don't need to ask you want you two did last night." Sango grinned wickedly at her.  
  
"And what did you and Miroku do?" She glared at Sango humorously.  
  
"Not as much as you and Inuyasha…Where is he anyways?" Sango questioned as she looked around the room.  
  
"He had to go talk to his father. He left a few minutes before you got here." Kagome finished dressing then straightened the room. "I meet his father last night…It was weird. He looks like Sesshoumaru but with Inuyasha's facial features."  
  
Sango stood staring at the ceiling as she tried to picture that. "I'm having a hard time picturing that combination."  
  
"Don't worry you'll meet him soon enough. Today is Sesshoumaru's engagement party." She started to exit the room as Sango burst into laughter. "It does seem odd huh?"  
  
Sango composed herself and followed Kagome down the hall. They soon joined Miroku, Shippo, Murasaki and Gin in the family room. Everyone was just getting ready to eat breakfast.  
  
"Are the guys still talking?" questioned Kagome after getting her breakfast.  
  
"Hai. They said to go ahead and eat," replied Murasaki. "We're holding the party early since you kids have to go back to Tokyo by this afternoon."  
  
Shortly after breakfast, all the preparations for the party were in order. Soon the guest arrived. Apparently the family was very famous for their dealings with youkai and their families. There weren't many humans out there that accept youkai, but the Suguwa's were trying to change that. Sesshoumaru stood still and nervous in the doorway to the main house. The Suguwa's were introduced at the gate and everyone seemed very pleasant. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father led the parents down the main walk up to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Mukashi and Midori Suguwa, this is my oldest son Sesshoumaru." Tai was pleased when his son bowed politely in greeting.  
  
The father, Mukashi, stepped up to Sesshoumaru and stared long and hard at him. He then grabbed Sesshoumaru's left hand and placed a smaller left hand in his. "This is my daughter Rin, take care of her." He then stepped back and let the two be as he went over and started talking with Tai and Murasaki.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at the girl in front of him. She had long dark brown hair and was pulled up into a ponytail on one side. She had warm chocolate brown eyes and a small shy smile. She wore a traditional kimono done in blues and gold. Sesshoumaru was rendered speechless as he stared at the beautiful creature before him.  
  
Murasaki walked up to the two newly engaged couple with a cheerful smile. "Sesshoumaru, why don't you show Rin the garden. You can talk and get to know each other." She shooed them off then snuck her way over to Inuyasha. She whispered something to him so Kagome, who was standing next to him couldn't hear.  
  
Kagome was eyeing the Rin of this time, amazed at how see had managed to become Sesshoumaru's fiancé in this life. 'Unexpected soul mates!' She smiled then noticed Inuyasha's mother whispering into his ear, but she couldn't hear what was being said.  
  
Soon everyone adjourned to the family room to discuss families, the past, and the future. Whenever someone would say "In the past…" those from 500 years ago would start chucking amongst themselves, knowing the irony of the conversation.  
  
Kagome sat on the porch sipping her tea as she would occasionally steal a glance over at Rin and Sesshoumaru. They were standing on the garden bridge talking and both were smiling. The knocking on wood got Kagome's attention and she turned to see Inuyasha knocking on the table as he stood up.  
  
"I have an announcement. I, Shirokiba Inuyasha, am in love with Higurashi Kagome and if she'll say yes, I would like for her to be my wife!" The room went silent as he stood staring at the woman he had just proposed to.  
  
The unexpected announcement had Kagome staring up at the male hanyou with wide surprised eyes. She slowly stumbled to her feet and walked up to him. No one spoke a word or barely breathed. "Are you serious?"  
  
The way she was asking was more of an "I can't believe he asked me. Did he really?" way then a "You can't be serious," sarcastic fashion. " Hai, I'm very serious." He leaned over and whispered into her ear. "I thought I proved that last night…and this morning?" he was greatly pleased with the blush that rushed to her cheeks.  
  
Kagome looked over at her friends, Inuyasha's parent, and Rin's parents, all of them were shacking their heads in agreement. Tai was actually waving his hands at her in a "go on do it," way. She then looked back to Inuyasha with a very serious and emotionless face, one that would have put the old Sesshoumaru to shame. She stared at Inuyasha coldly. "I, Higurashi Kagome, accept your proposal. I would love to be your wife." Her cool exterior melted at his sigh of relief and she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him.  
  
Everyone whooped and hollered congratulations to the couple. Sesshoumaru and Rin soon joined, wondering what was going on. Tai and Murasaki explained then Sesshoumaru walked up and hit Inuyasha in the back, congratulating him. Inuyasha turned around and did the same to his older brother.  
  
Miroku leaned over and whispered into Sango's ear. "I still can't get use to how Inuyasha and his brother act now. It's so odd." Sango nodded in agreement and they both continued to watch the festivities.  
  
Not wanting to waste anymore time, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's left hand. "Here is your engagement ring. It has the family crest on it." He slipped it onto her finger gently.  
  
Kagome held up her hand so she could inspect the ring. It was a silver band with a small pink stone, etched into the stone was the crest. A crescent moon with the Japanese character for "Dog," simple but gorgeous.  
  
"Loyalty is engraved on the inside ba-"  
  
"INUKORO"  
  
'It can't be!' Kagome looked around as the voice echoed in the house. She then looked to Inuyasha who was rubbing his temples looking pretty annoyed.  
  
"Will this never end?" Inuyasha walked over to his duffle bag and pulled out the Tetsusaiga, he then walked over and gave Kagome a quick kiss before walking over to stand in the center of the garden. He placed the sword through his belt and waited calmly.  
  
"INUKORO! YOU BASTARD!" A blur of brown, green and black rushed from somewhere on the side of the house, aiming directly for Inuyasha. The hanyou just stood there looking bored. In a split second he had unsheathed Tetsusaiga and held it upright, blocking the attack from the other sword and the assailant.  
  
"Kouga?!" Kagome said shocked. She stared dumbfounded at the wolf youkai. Everything about him was the same except for he was wearing camouflage and was using his sword.  
  
The wolf stopped in mid swing and stared at the woman on the porch. He was so transfixed that the punch that connected with his face had no affect. Kouga turned from Inuyasha, ignoring his "wimpy wolf" remarks and walked up to Kagome, taking her hands in his. "Have we met before?"  
  
Kagome almost face faulted at his question. "Not in this life." She gave the wolf a fake smile as she saw Inuyasha storm up behind Kouga.  
  
Inuyasha pushed Kouga away from Kagome, growling and glaring. "I advise you not to touch my fiancé! That is if you ever want to touch a woman again." He stared daggers at the wolf, as Kouga did the same to him.  
  
The next anyone knew, Kouga was being knocked upside the head by a flying rock, knocking him to the ground. Everyone turned to look across the yard. A red headed girl with pig tails and a blue iris in her hair stormed up. For those who new her, they all whispered in surprise. "Ayame?!"  
  
"Kouga, you jerk. You leave our date to go pick a fight with Inuyasha again. Baka, Baka, Baka!" Ayame stood over Kouga with a cold stare. She then noticed it wasn't just Inuyasha present. She turned and extended her hand to the girl next to the hanyou. "I'm Ayame, Kouga's fiancé, according to our parents."  
  
Kagome cheerfully shook her hand. Glad they had met under different circumstances this time. "I'm Kagome, Inuyasha's fiancé by choice, as of about ten minutes ago actually." She smiled as the wolf girl giggled and asked to see the ring.  
  
"Ano…Minna?" Spoke Murasaki from the porch. "It's time for you all to head back to Tokyo. The car is waiting out front."  
  
Everyone said their congratulations then goodbyes. Kouga and Ayame left first, with her giving him an earful about ditching her. Sesshoumaru decided to take Rin on a date also so they to left for town. Miroku, Sango and Shippo said their thanks and goodbyes and got in the car. Inuyasha was off to the side talking to his father while Murasaki walked up to Kagome and hugged her.  
  
"Welcome to the family. Take care of him for me." Whispered Murasaki into Kagome's ear. She then stopped the hug and held Kagome at arms length. "Make sure he eats more then that ramen and does his homework, ok." She smiled then walked over to her son.  
  
Tai patted Inuyasha on the shoulder then walked over to Kagome. He stared down at her with a very serious expression. "I know you and my son have an unusual bond, the necklace and ring you wear are proof of that. But for him to give you a necklace for protection it must have been a serious threat. I'm also curious about the necklace. The creatures that those jewels were made from have been extinct for over 510 years and the jewels have been extinct for 500." He looped a finger around the cord and examined the fangs and jewels. "And for you and my son to have them has me very curious. Well maybe next time you can tell us……Maybe next time we see you you'll be carrying our grandchild." He winked and smiles at her as he released the necklace.  
  
Kagome looked up at the full youkai, mortified that Inuyasha had told him abut the night before. "Inuyasha?" She hollered and looked at him as he looked at her inquisitively. "OSUWARI!"  
  
*CLUNK*THUD*  
  
"Ka…go…me? What…was…that for?" Inuyasha asked as he slowly picked himself up from the ground.  
  
"I'll tell you later." Kagome said thank you and goodbye to Murasaki, Tai and Gin then got into the car.   
  
"Oi, Kagome!" He ran to the car but turned to his parents. "Okasan, Otousan, Ja ne! Ja Chibi." He said bye to his little sister, waved to them all then got into the car.  
  
Tai and Murasaki waved as the car drove off. Tai then burst into a fit of laughter, causing his wife and daughter to look at him worried.  
  
"Inuyasha was serious about being subdued by one word…And the word is "SIT" how ironic for an Inuyoukai." He continued to laugh for a while then he sobered really quick and looked very serious. "Wait……How would a 13 year old know all of this about his future wife…and be accurate…Strange……yet intriguing."  
  
Murasaki and Gin rolled their eyes as they reentered the house, leaving Tai seated on the ground to think about his youngest son and his relationship with the miko from Tokyo.  
  
~******~ 


	11. Spells and Surprises

Chapter 11: Spells and Surprises  
  
Once in Tokyo, everyone climbed from the car, stretched, then started for the apartment building.  
  
"Ano…Inuyasha, does the disguise spell work when you're in the car as well?" asked Kagome as she started walking faster.  
  
"Hai, once in the car I'm under my parents spell, why?" He caught up to her in the lobby. He managed to get in front of her and he stopped Kagome in her tracks. Inuyasha saw her nudge her head toward the lobby mirror then heard her whisper, "something's wrong." Inuyasha stared at his reflections in the mirror. Silver hair and gold eyes stared back at him. "Oh crap!" He released Kagome and bolted up to his apartment.  
  
Everyone managed to keep up with the hanyou and they were all standing there when he opened his door. They all entered and cautiously looked around for the possible intruder. When the apartment was deemed safe, they all relaxed a bit.  
  
Inuyasha stared at the door side table intensely. "Someone was here, these stones are all wrong. I'm surprised I didn't look like a purple monster or something…Does it look like anything is missing?" he walked into the room further, only to be consumed with a chilling feeling, a feeling he hadn't felt for a long time. "The smell is wrong. He whispered as he walked into his apartment and looked around.  
  
Kirara followed behind Inuyasha, she started growling and hissing, wanting to flare out, but Sango stopped her. "Kirara what's wrong?" Sango held the still growling fire cat in her arms as she looked around the room for the culprit.  
  
"Who ever it was, is gone now, they left several hours ago…I recognize this smell, but why would it be here?" Inuyasha looked over and stared at Kagome, several questions coming to mind.  
  
"What? What did I do?" questioned the miko hastily as she looked around, thinking she had touched something she wasn't suppose to.  
  
Inuyasha waved his hands defensively. "No, no, do you remember what I called you the first time we met and why?"  
  
She crossed her arms in front of her and glared at him. "How can I forget? You kept calling me Kikyo and insisted I smelled like her. Then you tried to kill me. So we had to collar you." Kagome walked up and fiddled with the rosary around his neck while giving him a sinister smile.  
  
He squinted as he glared at her. "Ya funny ha ha. I'm being serious here. The people that were here, I recognize one of them. There were three, all female, but one smelled a lot like you…Kagome…" Inuyasha gave her a very serious look.  
  
"Who is it Inuyasha?" blurted Shippo as he looked between the hanyou and miko.  
  
"Kikyo!"  
  
"KIKYO?!" spoke everyone in unison.  
  
"How is that possible? Kagome is her soul reincarnated." Responded Miroku.  
  
"Not all of it. When Urasue took Kagome's soul and put it into Kikyo, she was driven by her hatred of me. Kagome called her soul back, but part of the soul stayed with Kikyo. It's that soul and her hate for me that she managed to remain. It must be that soul with Kikyo that crossed time. DAMN! I had hoped she died with Naraku." Inuyasha had walked over and looked out the glass door, staring off while he talked.  
  
Kagome walked up and stood behind her fiancé. She hugged him from behind as she spoke. "If it really is Kikyo, what do you plan to do?" She rested her cheek on his back, enjoying the feel of his silky silver hair on her skin.  
  
Inuyasha grasped her hands and held them tightly. "For now, I'll just wait and see what she does. It doesn't seem like anything is missing so for now I'll just up security." He scoffed at everyone's confused and questioning looks reflected in the glass door. "I can create a barrier around my apartment. Letting only those in selected to enter." He walked over to the small table by the door and took out a few stones, herbs and a vial from the drawer. He then walked over and placed everything on the counter. He mixed some of herbs in the vial then looked to everyone present. "I'll need a bit of your blood. This will indicate who is allowed in." He walked up to Miroku first and cut his finger with a knife, letting some of the blood trickle into the vial, he then gave the monk a paper towel for his finger. He did the same to Sango, Kirara, and Shippo. When it was Kagome's turn he hesitated, hating the idea of hurting her.  
  
Realizing his dilemma, Kagome took the knife and pierced her own flesh and squeezed the blood into the glass vial. "You do want me to come in right. "She then placed her finger in her mouth to stop the bleeding.  
  
Pleased that he didn't have to cut Kagome, he then cut his own finger and let a few of the drops fall into the vial. His fingers quickly stopped bleeding as he covered the top of the vial and shook it, mixing the blood and herbs together. He then poured the herb mix evenly over the four stones. When that was done he gathered up the stones and went about placing one in the four main corners of the apartment. One in the living room, one in the bedroom, one in the bathroom and one in the kitchen, making a perfect square. "There now only us six can come and leave…You guys go check your rooms too, ok." He looked at Miroku and Sango as they all left the apartment. "I'm gonna take Shippo and Kagome home. Plus see if her place is ok." They all left and went their own ways. All the way to Kagome's house, Inuyasha kept a tight hold of her hand as she kept a hold of Shippo's.  
  
Kagome was kind of sad when they got home. She didn't want to leave Inuyasha. Even if his apartment was a block away, it seemed like miles to her. They all entered the house and were quickly greeted by her mother.  
  
"Okari minna. Did you all have fun? I hope you behaved yourselves." Kaiyo smiled happily at the three as they entered. "Oh Kagome, one of your friends came by earlier, said they forgot a text book. I think she said her name was…Kuromiko… I'm sure that's what it was." She didn't even get the whole sentence out and all three were up the stairs. Kaiyo merely shrugged then went back into the kitchen.  
  
A few seconds later, Kagome burst into her room and looked around. Inuyasha and Shippo plowed into her back as they tried to enter the room.  
  
Inuyasha stepped forward and sniffed around the room. "She's been here too. DAMN IT! What could she possibly want?" He growled loudly as he watched Kagome search her room.  
  
Kagome turned from her desk abruptly. "She stole my diary. Why would she…." She stared at her fiancé intently. "Oh no…I wrote about our adventures in the Sengoku Jidai." Out of surprise her hands instinctively covered her mouth.  
  
"Do you think your diary made it through the change of realities?" asked Inuyasha as he continued to glance around her room.  
  
She looked from her desk to her bed to her desk again. "It may have. I had a lot of stuff all over my bed that night. Maybe my diary survived."  
  
"Ya maybe. I still don't like this, something bad is gonna happen I know it." Inuyasha crossed his arms as he leaned against the doorway, still highly annoyed. 'What can she be up to?'  
  
Kagome walked up to him and placed her hands on his arms. "Try to be optimistic. We're newly engaged, we love each other, we're going to have a future together, and we haven't told my mom yet." She smiled up at him sweetly as she grasped his hand. "Let's cross the Kikyo bridge when we get to it…Let's go tell my family we're engaged now." She didn't even wait for the dog-boy to respond and she was already pulling him out of her room and down the stairs to the living room.  
  
Inuyasha froze upon seeing Kagome's brother, mother and grandfather seated in the room watching TV. 'What if they say no to our engagement…So we'll elope…'  
  
Upon entering the room, Kagome held Inuyasha's hand tightly, glad that she didn't have to tell them on her own. "Everyone, I have an announcement Inuyasha proposed. We're getting married." She stood waiting for a reply from everyone but all they did was stare.  
  
They were all staring at the raven haired boy next to Kagome, shocked. Then room remained silent for an enormously long period of time, everyone could have heard a pin drop.  
  
Surprisingly it was Kagome's grandfather that spoke up first. "Isn't it kind of sudden? Didn't you two just meet?" He glanced between his granddaughter and the young man, confused about the whole situation.  
  
"We did get engaged this morning but we've known each other for the last three years. We've been through hell and high water together, literally. And we love each other." Kagome smiled happily at their onlookers.  
  
"What about school, work, a home?" continued her grandfather.  
  
"Ji-chan, calm down. It's not like were getting married tomorrow. We both want to finish school. Inuyasha was thinking of going to college and working after high school. I was planning on working here and studying more on being a miko. As for a home…Inuyasha has a cute apartment a block from here." Kagome's smile grew and she tightened her hand around his.  
  
"Oi, cute?" Inuyasha glanced at her for calling his home "cute." 'Of all the words in the world, she had to pick "cute."' He arched an eyebrow when she looked up at him and stuck out her tongue in a comical way. Inuyasha just sighed and let it go, for now.  
  
Kaiyo nodded her head then stood up. "Well let's go get you packed." She then started for the stairs.  
  
"OKASAN?!" yelled Kagome, dumbfounded by her mothers reaction.  
  
"Well you two are engaged now. It's only fitting you live with each other, see how it works out. Besides, you said it yourself, it's only a block away." Kaiyo continued to head for the stairs.  
  
"Oka…okasan…" Kagome was still too shocked to do much of anything.  
  
Kaiyo stopped and turned to her daughter. "Ok, ok, we'll pack you tonight and you can move tomorrow. That gives you both time to get things figured out." Everyone face faulted at her plans.  
  
"Tonight or tomorrow, either's fine with me!" Inuyasha stated calmly.  
  
Kagome thought for a moment before answering. "Considering all that happened today. Let's make the move for tomorrow after school. That way I can pack tonight and rest. Plus Inuyasha might want to make room for me." She winked at her fiancé.  
  
"Well ok. Let's get to work!" Kaiyo clapped her hands together and started for the stairs again.  
  
Kagome leaned over so she could whisper into Inuyasha's ear. "Is it just me or does my mother want me out of the house?"  
  
"It's not just you." Stated Inuyasha as they started to follow Kaiyo up the stairs to Kagome's room.  
  
~***~  
  
"Hey listen to this." Hollered a girl that was seated at a desk.  
  
"Wednesday, November 22, 2000,  
  
We finally completed the jewel. Only took 3 years too. Guess it actually is a long time huh. Anyways, tomorrow I'm giving the Shikon no Tama to Inuyasha so he can become a full youkai. I wish he would stay the same. I love him so much, especially as he is. Silver hair, gold eyes, fuzzy ears, muscled body, protective, caring (at times), Ok enough of that. I've decided to go back to my time. That ay he can be with that dead bi-oops, I can't live with being second in his heart. It will be painful to leave him, and Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. But I need to move on I can't stay around and waste my life waiting for a man I can't have. I just hope he'll understand when I tell him tomorrow. Here's hoping!"  
  
"That's the last entry. That was only a few days ago too."  
  
Another girl walked over and looked out the window. Maybe we can use her diary against her." An evil smiled curled her lips as she thought about the possibilities.  
  
~******~ 


	12. Plans In Motion

Chapter 12: Plans in Motion  
  
"You're WHAT?!" Yelled Yuka, Eri and Ayumi. All three stared at the slightly stunned miko.  
  
Kagome's eyes twitched slightly at her friend's sudden outburst at her most recent news. She tried to reach behind her and grasp Inuyasha's hand for comfort but no one was there. She snapped around quickly to search for the missing hanyou. She didn't have to look far. High up in a nearby tree, clutched to a branch was a boy with long black hair and violet eyes. "Inuyasha get down here!" She whispered up to him, her friends couldn't hear but she knew Inuyasha could.  
  
"No way. Those girls are scary." Inuyasha yelled back from his now comfortable position on the branch.  
  
"Inuyasha, please come down." Kagome spoke a little louder this time, getting slightly irritated with the tree-bound hanyou.  
  
"Not a chance. If those girls go crazy just because you told them we're engaged, how are they gonna react to the other news. No thank you… I'm safer up here." He leaned against the trunk of the tree, stretched his legs out and casually placed his hands behind his head.  
  
Kagome's eye twitched at the hanyou's stubbornness. "Inuyasha, don't make me say the "O" word." She downcast her gaze a tad as she also glanced at him from the corner of her eye. She was practically daring him to call her bluff.  
  
Inuyasha shuddered for a moment then glanced at her with menacing eyes. "Oi girls. The other news is….She's moving in with me tonight."  
  
Kagome bared her teeth at him and started to growl. "OSUW-"  
  
"Kagome is it true?"  
  
"Are you really!"  
  
"Where does he live?"  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"How could you do this?"  
  
"Isn't it kinda soon?"  
  
When Kagome was cut off from subduing him by the three cackling, inquisitive girls, Inuyasha just about burst into a fit of laughter. That is if the sense of foreboding danger hadn't washed over him. He has the strangest feeling of being watched. He then heard a faint whistling sound.  
  
"Well, once we told my mom she practically-" *OOMFFF* Before she knew it, she was hauled to the ground by an incredible force. "Inu…yasha?" mumbled Kagome as she tried to lift her head up from the ground.  
  
*FSSSSSSS*THUMP*CRACK*  
  
In a split second, Inuyasha had looked up to the tree then bolted for the school, without a single word spoken.  
  
All the girls helped Kagome to her feet. Then they all saw the cause for the instant pummeling. Embedded I the tree was the long white shaft of an arrow.  
  
Upon seeing the still vibrating arrow in the tree, Kagome's eyes immediately shot to the school's roof, then the grounds. To anyone that would have had a clean shot. She looked around franticly for the person who tied to make her life short lived. Unfortunately, Kagome couldn't see anyone. All four girls decided to return to the classroom for afternoon classes, but they did so in a huddled together fashion.  
  
Inuyasha on the other hand had reached the roof and instantly picked up the familiar scent belonging to a well known undead miko. In a flash, he took chase; down the stairs, down the hall, down some more stirs, down another hall, into a room.  
  
"KIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAA!!"  
  
Without much warning, a garbage can connected with his head, sending him flying back out the door. The door was slammed shut as he looked up in wonder. Inuyasha read the sign and bolted back to his classroom "Why did she have to hide in the girl's locker room. DAMN!"  
  
~***~  
  
"So your plan worked right?" asked a girl that was toweling her long, wavy brown hair.  
  
"Of course it worked. He immediately jumped down to save her."  
  
"But how did you know he would be up in a tree? Or would save her for that matter?" asked another girl sitting on a bench brushing her short black hair.  
  
"Kagome mentioned in her diary Inuyasha's fondness for sitting up in trees. She also said repeatedly how he would save her from everything that threatened her."  
  
The girl with long brown hair finished dressing as she turned and stared at the girl with long black hair and pale skin. "Hey Kikyo, have you figured out how you feel connected to them yet? Why it is you hate Kagome so much and why do you seem so bent on destroying Inuyasha?"  
  
"Not yet Ruru I'm still reading her diary. That girl goes on and on about Inuyasha. She's mentioned a few things about Miroku and Sango, a fox youkai named Shippo, hunting jewels. And she almost seems to hate an undead miko and she seems to be jealous of her." Kikyo placed her bow and arrows in her gym locker and stood staring off into space as she thought aloud. "I have a feeling I need to learn more about that undead miko…"  
  
"Ano…Kikyo, why did you shoot at Kagome? What was the point? Asked the quiet girl sitting on the bench.  
  
Kikyo came out of her reverie and looked at her short haired friend. "Because Akana, I was testing to see if what that girl wrote was true…And it appears to be."  
  
*SHHHHHH*CRASH*  
  
A girl with medium length black hair in pigtails burst into the room, breathing heavily. "Kikyo! Do you remember when we were talking about that guy and girl looking comfortable together……" She saw Kikyo nod yes in answering. "I just found out…Inuyasha and Kagome got engaged this weekend."  
  
Kikyo stared at the girl, stunned and speechless. 'Didn't he just transfer her last week…There is defiantly something odd going on with those two.' "Kamie, for you sake, you had better not be lying."  
  
Kamie gulped and shook her head side to side. "One of my friends overheard them talking about it. Those two are defiantly engaged."   
  
Kikyo slammed her locker shut and practically growled in anger. "DAMN. Now what am I suppose to do? Those two have ruined all my plans!" She then punched the locker with her right fist as she clenched her left fist tightly. Kikyo relaxed a tiny bit and stormed over to the door. "I'm going home early to rethink my plans."  
  
All three girls simply nodded in acknowledgement and watched her leave the locker room.  
  
"Dang, Kikyo can be scary." Observed Kamie from her huddled position by the wall.   
  
"Hai!" agreed Ruru.  
  
  
  
"Very!" added Akana.  
  
~***~  
  
Kagome stood with her friends talking outside the school after classes concluded for the day. Inuyasha and Miroku were off tracking down Kikyo. Inuyasha had picked up her scent the moment they left the school.  
  
All the girls waited patiently at the gate to the school. They all talked about what was to happen today. They were so engrossed in the conversation that none of them noticed the guys walking up behind them.  
  
"KIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" upon feeling someone grope her bottom, Kagome spun around and slapped the nearest guy. *SLAP*  
  
*SIGH* "Even when I'm innocent, everyone thinks I'm guilty." Responded Miroku sadly.  
  
Kagome looked at the monk inquisitively then slowly turned to glare at her fiancé, who was grinning immensely. She then turned back to Miroku. "I'm so sorry Miroku. Inuyasha, OSUWARI!"  
  
*WURRP*THUNK*  
  
"Ka..go..me!" mumbled the mass of black from the concrete sidewalk.  
  
"So what did you guys find out?" asked Sango as she wrapped her arms around Miroku's.  
  
Miroku sighed heavily. "Nothing. Her trail went cold about 4 miles from here. She's most likely using a barrier of some sort to hide her presence."  
  
Kagome down cast her gaze to the ground. "Great! I was afraid she would do that. Now what am I suppose to do?"  
  
"Just be normal." Responded Inuyasha as he managed to pick himself up off the sidewalk. "If you're with me everything will be fine. Besides, aren't you suppose to move in with me today?!" He winked at her then started to walk toward home.  
  
"Hai!" Kagome nodded then quickly caught up with him. She waved goodbye to her friends Yuka, Ayumi and Eri as Sango and Miroku caught up with them. Kagome then turned to her fiancé, excited. "So are you ready to have me as a roommate?"  
  
Inuyasha glanced at her from the corner of his eye and raised an eyebrow at her. "As ready as I'll ever be after traveling with you for the last 3 years." He heard her giggling quietly and he started to quicken his pace, wanting to get her to his place soon so he could protect her properly, among other things.  
  
~*~  
  
They reached the shrine in no time. Kagome and Inuyasha burst into the house and ran for her room, of course Miroku and Sango followed. Everyone started grabbing boxes and bags and started to haul them down the stairs.  
  
"Sheesh looks like it will only take one trip." Kagome looked over her empty room then she looked over to her fiancé that was ladened with about then boxes. 'This all seems like a dream. But if it is, I'm not sure if I ever want to wake up.'  
  
"Kagome?" came a quiet and sad voice.  
  
She turned to see a boy with auburn hair staring up at her. "Shippo…"  
  
"Kagome can I come with you guys?" asked Shippo with wet, pleading, green eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Shippo, you can't. Legally you need to stay here…Look on the bright side you can have my room and you can come stay with us anytime you want ok. And maybe if mom will let you, you can spend the night on the weekends. Ok!?" Kagome's heart went out to the little kitsune. She felt terrible for having to leave him at the shrine, but what else could she do. She then smiled down at the boy in front of her and handed him a smaller box to carry. "So, are you going to help us or not?!"  
  
Shippo smiled back then followed the miko out of the room and joined the others by the door.  
  
Once all gathered, all five left the house and headed for the apartment.  
  
~******~ 


	13. Doggy Fetish

Chapter 13: Doggy Fetish  
  
Kagome stared at the mountain of boxes piled on the couch. She walked over and started to empty the first one. At the moment she was alone in the apartment. Inuyasha was taking Shippo home and Sango wanted a quiet night alone with Miroku. She finished empting the first box that consisted of books then opened the second. Kagome smiled upon seeing the contents of the second box. Small white dog figurines and plushies. In the last three years she had started to collect them. They had to be white dogs, no other would to. They reminded her of Inuyasha and it made her feel connected to him. 'Wonder what Inuyasha would say if he saw all these?' She continued to smile as she set them up on the knick knack shelf. She then finished with her unpacking.  
  
By the time Inuyasha returned home, Kagome was on her last box. She heard him enter through the glass door. "I'm in the bedroom, I'm almost done unpacking, and then I'll make dinner." She heard him walk into the kitchen, then silence.  
  
Inuyasha didn't think he had been gone that long. But Kagome was almost done and his apartment looked so different. Blankets and pillows were placed neatly on the couch. Books were stacked on the desk. A bunch of white dog figures were placed on the knick knack shelf. He was almost afraid to look in the bedroom. But he did. Surprisingly, it wasn't too bad. A few things here and there but it looked like most of the boxes were in the closet. He looked over to see Kagome placing some white dog plushies on her nightstand. "No need to worry about dinner. Your mother thought you might be busy so she sent some home… So what's with all the white dogs?"  
  
Kagome turned and glared at him. "Have you not looked in a mirror lately…They remind me of you. Every time you would make me angry and I came home, I would go to the mall to cool down. I eventually started to collect these figurines; they remind me that despite everything, I still love you." Kagome stared at Inuyasha, baffled. He was now staring at the little dogs carefully, examining everyone. "What's wrong?"  
  
Inuyasha pointed to the shelf and glanced at Kagome. "If you got one for every time I made you angry, shouldn't there be more of them." He quickly felt an empty box hit his head.  
  
"Don't push it!" glared Kagome as she folded her arms in front of her.  
  
"Don't push what?" Inuyasha asked her mischievously as he fully turned and readied himself to pounce on her. He was pleased to see the worried and questioning expression on her face.  
  
The look on her fiancé's face had her confused. Kagome tried to figure out what he was thinking to create such a devilish grin on his face. She couldn't think of a good answer so she merely shrugged and walked around him to leave the room. The next thing she knew, Kagome found herself thrown onto the bed backwards by a mass of silver pouncing on her. She fought for a few seconds then realized her captor wasn't going to move. Kagome looked up into the passion filled, gold eyes of her fiancé. She tried to speak but only come out as a whisper. "Inuyasha?"  
  
While still straddling Kagome, Inuyasha watched the look in her eyes change from confusion to longing. He then slowly lowered his face to hers, gently placing his lips on hers. He enjoyed the taste of her and he wanted to taste more of her. He reluctantly ended the kiss but moved his lips down to her neck where he started to lick and bite, letting their passions rise.  
  
*CRASH*THUNK*Thunk*thunk*  
  
"WHAT THE?!" both Inuyasha and Kagome shouted as they sat up. Inuyasha on the other hand had leapt for his sword and was already in the living room.  
  
Inuyasha was growling as he surveyed his surroundings. NO one. He noticed the glass door was shattered, caused by a brick that was lying a few feet inside the apartment. He stealthily and carefully walked over and picked up the brick, wrapped around it was a piece of paper. Inuyasha unwrapped the note and read it aloud…  
  
"Your happiness will soon  
  
come to an end!"  
  
Inuyasha started growling again.  
  
"Who's it from?" asked Kagome as she slowly waked up behind him and looked down at the note.  
  
"It doesn't say…and I don't recognize this sent either." Inuyasha crumpled the note and threw it at the desk side trash can. "I'm gonna call the landlord really quick." He watched as Kagome entered the bedroom for a second, then return with a box and vacuum and started placing the broken glass into the box. Inuyasha then picked up the phone and called the manager. "Hai, manager, can you replace a glass door tomorrow morning?...Ya someone just threw a brick through it…Hai…Hai…Arigato…Jan e!" He hung up the phone then went over and started to help Kagome. "He'll have someone fix it in the morning while we're at school. He's bringing some plastic up now for the door…OOPS!" Inuyasha jumped up, ran to the bathroom and bedroom and brought the two barrier stones, then placed them on the far wall. "Don't want him being stunned."  
  
Kagome giggled quietly as she finished picking up the glass. She then placed the box on the coffee table and vacuumed up the remainder of the glass. Shortly there after, there was a knock at the door. Kagome watched as Inuyasha walked over, fiddled with the stones on the door side table and stared wide eyed as his hair changed to black, he then opened the door and let the manager in . He looked to be in his mid forties with salt and pepper hair and stood about 6 foot.  
  
"You must be the fiancé. Such a beautiful face and you have a beautiful soul as well, I can tell. Nice to meet you……You look familiar…" the manager started looking at her inquisitively.  
  
"Ano……Arigato…Well I do…did live at the Sunrise shrine a block from here." Kagome stated a little nervous about the way the man was looking at her.  
  
"AH, that's it. I've seen you at the shrine. Such a beautiful and historical place to live. You must have loved it." Rambled the manager as he busied with placing the plastic. "I hope you two weren't cut when this happened…Any idea who did it?"  
  
"We're ok, we were in the bedroom unpacking at the time…As for whom…I have an idea, but not enough to arrest anyone." Replied Inuyasha.  
  
"Ok well, I want you two to come down to the office and fill out a report for insurance ok." He finished with the plastic and stepped back to admire his handy work. "There that should be good till tomorrow."  
  
"Arigato!" Kagome and Inuyasha responded at the same time. They then left the apartment and followed the manager down to the office to fill out the report.  
  
~***~  
  
"Hey, you guys, I found a few entries in Kagome's diary that might explain my connect." Yelled Kikyo to her friends as they all sat on her bed.  
  
"Wednesday, June 11, 1997,  
  
I lost part of my soul the other day, literally. A demon woman captured me and placed my soul inside the clay shell of a Kikyo look-a-like. Just because it's been said that I'm her reincarnation. I managed to pull most of my soul back, but a little bit stayed in the Kikyo shell. That little bit is keeping her alive. Problem is she wants to kill Inuyasha. She says he betrayed her, he says she betrayed him. Something's not right here. It looks like she may have died when she fell from the cliff but I don't think she did. The piece of soul hasn't returned yet so I can't believe she's dead…again."  
  
Kikyo stared at the book for a moment then looked at her friends. "Am I really a piece of her soul reborn into the future…is it even possible?"  
  
"Anything is possible if you believe it is." Stated Akana.   
  
"I guess so…Here's another one…  
  
Friday, September 26, 1997,  
  
I saw Inuyasha and Kikyo hugging yesterday. I guess they still love each other. I didn't want to be a third wheel so I left before Inuyasha could tell me he didn't want me. I was so hurt, I know we don't exactly have a "relationship" but it still felt like someone was turning a knife in my heart. I then realized…I LOVE INUYASHA! That's why it hurt so much, it still does… But I've decided, despite Kikyo, I'm gonna continue on with the quest. Even though he loves Kikyo and I can never tell him my real feelings, I still want to see him, be with him, even help him, if I can…I love Inuyasha…still don't know when that happened."  
  
Kikyo stared at eh diary, dumbfounded. "So this Inuyasha and Kikyo person loved each other…I wonder if I can use this to my advantage." An evil smile curled her lips.  
  
"Onee-chan, why can't you just leave them alone?" asked a small shy girl from the doorway.  
  
"Because Kaede…I was born to do something about those two." Kikyo started to snicker evilly as she watched her little sister run away.  
  
~******~ 


	14. HECTIC!

Chapter 14: Hectic!  
  
  
  
"Sheesh…It's been so quiet around here for the last few months. Plus we graduate in a week." Kagome looked up from her homework and glanced to her fiancé at the desk. When he didn't answer, she got annoyed. Kagome stood up and silently walked up behind the hanyou and gently bit his dog like ear, causing him to jerk out of his reverie.  
  
Inuyasha stared down at the long dark pencil mark on his paper, and then he slowly turned his eyes toward the cause. He glared at Kagome wickedly, trying to get across to her what damage she had just done. He made a slight motion to exit the chair and caused Kagome to take a step back. Inuyasha was greatly pleased to see his fiancé slightly nervous. When he saw her take another nervous step back, he made his move.  
  
*CRACK*THUNK*THUMP*  
  
The hanyou leapt from the desk chair causing it to fall backwards onto the floor. He pounced on Kagome, both of them landing on the floor as well. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and arched his eyebrows at her a few times. He gave her a quick but heated kiss then started to kiss and bit at her neck.  
  
"Inuyasha?" questioned Kagome though it was a half moan.  
  
He stopped kissing her neck and looked at her again. "Hey you started it!" He then went back to kissing her collarbone as he slipped a hand under her blouse and started to tenderly knead her breast.  
  
*RING*RING*RING*  
  
"DAMN IT!" Inuyasha pulled himself off of Kagome and went to answer the phone. "Ya what…Oh Oka-san, Ohayo…… Gomen, I was…just studying…Hai, one more week till grad……Sess and Rin are, that's great……They have…HE WHAT?...Seriously…Ok………ok, I'll tell her…Hai…ok…see you then…Ja." Inuyasha hung up the phone but stayed were he was, staring at the wall.  
  
Kagome had sat up and straightened out her clothes by the time he had gotten off the phone. "Inuyasha, what's going on?"  
  
He slowly turned his now pale white face to his fiancé sitting on the floor. "Ummm, well. Apparently Sesshoumaru and Rin have been getting along great and set the wedding date. It's for June 21st. Plus Sesshoumaru suggested we have a double wedding…"  
  
"He WHAT?!" Kagome was now white as a sheet. "Your brother did?"  
  
"That's what mom said, she was surprised too. Anyway she said they're coming to the graduation ceremony then we'll all go back to Kyoto together the next day. She wants the whole month to plan…and Kagome, she already called and told your mother." Kagome looked like she was about to faint. Inuyasha walked up and sat down behind her, he then started to brush his hands through her long raven black hair, trying to comfort her.  
  
Kagome leaned back against his chest, emitted a fake laugh and a fake half smile. "And here I was hoping to elope."  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Inuyasha started laughing for real at her comment. "You've got to be kidding. The Shirokiba family is one of the most powerful, dominate, and persuasive in Japan. Did you honestly think you could get away with marrying one of the sons unannounced."  
  
She glared at the hanyou for his remark then stood up. "I'm gonna take a shower!" She then stormed off toward the bath room.  
  
"Wait, I'll join you!" Hollered Inuyasha as he picked himself up off the floor and ran to the bathroom after her. He was hoping to apologize fro his comment and maybe continue from earlier.  
  
~***~  
  
[AN: I'm not sure how graduation works in Japan so I'm going with my own graduation experiences from living in the USA. Thank you.]  
  
Graduation day was so hectic; nobody really knew what they were supposed to be doing. Everyone was running around, some still getting their caps and gowns on, some trying to find their place in line, and others just running around out of sheer joy.  
  
Miroku and Sango were paired up and stood next to a paired up Kagome and Inuyasha. On the other side stood Ayumi and Eri, then Yuka and her boyfriend Kei. The group still couldn't figure out how in the world Yuka of all people had gotten a boyfriend. Ayumi and Eri both had boyfriends too but both of them had already graduated the year before.  
  
Sango leaned over so she could be heard more by Kagome and Inuyasha then by the rest of the school. "I found out that there was a Kikyo attend here but she transferred to another school shortly after the arrow incident."  
  
"Hmmm…So that's why it's been so quiet." Thought Kagome out loud.  
  
"And why I couldn't find her around the school." Added Inuyasha.  
  
The line everyone had been standing in started to move so everyone followed. They had all managed to make it to their seats in the right order. The guest speaker stood up and gave his speech, followed by the valedictorians. About a half hour of talking later the principal stepped forward and started to call off names. In sets of two, the students called walked up on stage, accepted their diploma's then returned to their seats. "Kiken, Miroku…Taijia Sango…"  
  
Miroku and Sango stepped forward and accepted their diplomas, bowed to the principle then preceded to the stage steps. Miroku stopped at the top of the steps. He hollered then grabbed Sango, dipped her and gave her a deep kiss before setting her right again. He then led a very red faced Sango to her seat.  
  
Sango could feel herself blushing all over and whoop and hollered sounded throughout the auditorium. She tried to sink in her chair to hide herself but it didn't do very well.  
  
"Shirokiba, Inuyasha…Higurashi, Kagome…"   
  
Inuyasha and Kagome stepped forward and accepted their diplomas with a bow then headed for the stairs too. Like Miroku, Inuyasha turned to Kagome. If he was gonna kiss her in front of everybody she was gonna sit him. Instead he bent down slightly and lifted her up bridal fashion, then carried her down the stairs and back to their seats.  
  
Kagome too was blushing but not as bad as Sango was, who was still trying to hide. Kagome giggled quietly at Sango then watched Ayumi, and Eri, and then Yuka and Kei get their diplomas and return to their seats as well.  
  
It took about two hours to get through everyone present. The principle then stepped forward and announced everyone graduated and free. There was a lot of hollering and yelling in celebration.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha quickly found their families. They had sat next to each other so they could discuss the weddings. They were surprised to see even Sesshoumaru and Rin were there.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked up and hit Inuyasha in the back of the head, but not too hard. "So you actually made it through High School. What have you got planned for college?"  
  
Inuyasha stood silent, thinking to himself. "I was thinking of doing flower arranging."  
  
"WHAT?" yelled his father as a vein started to pop from his forehead.  
  
Everyone but Tai was in a fit of laughter. Tai stared at his son a bit annoyed at his joke on choice of occupation.  
  
"I was joking Otou-san." Inuyasha had been laughing so hard he had to wipe some tears away with his robe sleeve. "Actually I was thinking of History. Maybe become a teacher or mythologist. You know, study ancient myths and legends."  
  
Tai breathed a heavy sigh of relief at Inuyasha's real choice of further education. "Mythology is defiantly better than flower arranging. Kami-sama, Inuyasha, you just about gave me a heart attack."   
  
Everyone was still laughing a loud at the conversation.  
  
Murasaki soon ceased her laughing and turned to Kagome. "So what are you gonna do now that your out of school?"  
  
Kagome quieted and noticed all eyes were on her. "Well I was planning on working at my family shrine and becoming a full fledged miko." She noticed the slightly nervous looks of Tai and Sesshoumaru. "Don't worry, I only use my powers for purifying, otherwise Inuyasha wouldn't be here, right?!" She glanced at Inuyasha and winked at him.  
  
He nodded happily. "Ya, she's a good miko, no need to worry…Unless you've done something evil, then you're on her list."  
  
"Ya you should know." Kagome nudged him in the ribs with her elbow yet was grinning at him.  
  
"Good, good. Well how about we all go out to dinner and celebrate. Then we need to get to the hotel and rest and Inuyasha and Kagome need to pack for a month. Don't worry I've already talked to the landlord about all three apartments, Miroku's and Sango's as well. I'll need your help too ok." Murasaki rambled on and on.  
  
"Lets go to WacDonalds!" suggested a shouting and hyper Gin.  
  
Murasaki patted her daughter on the head affectionately. "Oka-san had something fancier in mind."  
  
Gin squinted her eyes and stuck out her tongue. She then looked up at her mother with pleading eyes. "No where with snails please. Those are gross."  
  
"Ewwwww snails, gross." Added Shippo and Souta.  
  
Everyone giggled at the three children as they left the school auditorium.  
  
Kagome leaned over and whispered to Inuyasha. "No more of those tests you've complained to me about for over the last 3 years." She then smiled at him and followed everyone else outside.  
  
~******~ 


	15. Where to Begin?

Chapter 15: Where to Begin?!  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha stared, stunned speechless, and twitching at the chaos as they came through the front gate. The normally quiet mansion in Kyoto was now packed with various vendors, all wanting to be chosen to supply their goods to the "Double Shirokiba Wedding."  
  
As everyone started to walk down the main walkway to the house, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm tightly and looked around nervously. "Word travels fast around here doesn't it?!"  
  
"Joy of being part of the Shirokiba family I'm afraid. Sure you still want to join it?" Inuyasha winked at her and gave her a sly smile.  
  
"Yes I'm sure, but are you sure we can't elope."  
  
"ELOPE!! I better have not heard someone say that word." Shouted Murasaki as she practically ran down the walkway to the house. She stopped before the door and turned to face everyone. "There will be no eloping in this family. And even if you did, I would make you come back and do it properly. GOT THAT!? GOOD!" Murasaki then disappeared inside the house.  
  
"See!" said Inuyasha reassuringly.  
  
Kagome felt like biting her tongue off after that.  
  
Sango and Miroku were clutching each other tightly. They were both twitching and spoke in unison. "Sorry, but we're eloping!"  
  
Both Kagome and Inuyasha turned and glared at them, both implying they should keep their mouths shut on that subject.   
  
"Shippo, come on. Hurry up, I want to show you something."  
  
Everyone turned around to see Inuyasha's little sister Gin pulling Shippo by the hand. The fox youkai was obediently following and his face was a deep crimson from blushing. Sango and Kagome smiled, giggled and said "Kawaii!" While Inuyasha and Miroku hung their heads, sighed and said "Poor kid is already sucked in." All four were laughing as they entered the house.  
  
~*~  
  
Over the next few weeks Kagome and Rin were fawned over, pricked, prodded, shuffled, measured, and pushed around. Neither really getting a chance to get a word in edgewise.  
  
Kagome was going nuts. She only got a chance to see Inuyasha during meals and when she snuck into his room late at night. She continued to tell herself over and over again, 'It will be over soon, it will be over soon. Then he's all mine.' Even those words weren't enough at midnight every night. For some strange reason Murasaki had insisted Kagome and Inuyasha sleep in separate rooms till the wedding, muttering something about traditions. But every night Kagome would sneak out of her room, down the hallway, into Inuyasha's room, and climb into bed. Even if it was just to cuddle she just wanted to be near him.  
  
A couple of days before the wedding, Kagome was caught sneaking down the hall back to her room, Tai being the one who found her. She saw him sitting on the porch in the middle of her path. Kagome froze and thought about retreating back into Inuyasha's room, but it would be morning soon and couldn't risk it. She didn't know what to do.  
  
  
  
"So I was right." Tai spoke as he stared out at the garden. "Kagome come sit down." For a moment he thought she was gonna remain in the shadows of the hallway, but after some contemplating she silently walked over and sat down on the porch. "Truth be told, the separation isn't really tradition more as it's a test. If a coupled can go for so long without needing each other, something's wrong. Don't worry, even Rin and Sesshoumaru have been sneaking. I already caught her tonight and told her. And since everyone had been sneaking around like they're suppose to have been, that means everyone is in a great needing, loving relationship. Now you should get back to your room. Oh by the way, we're going to go see the Family Seer this afternoon, be ready ok." Tai stood up and walked down the hall to his room, leaving Kagome on the porch.  
  
Kagome sat thinking for a bit then decided to do more thinking in her room. She stood and returned to her room quickly and quietly, flopping down on the bed. 'A test! Figures. We're out of school and we're still being given test…And who or what is this Family Seer?' Kagome dozed off as she was thinking.  
  
~*~  
  
Everyone but Shippo and Gin, who stayed at home, were packed into a small, dark, incense ladened room. There were 3 plush seats set in a triangle about two feet apart. Dark red velvet curtains draped from the ceiling, separating this room from the front, which looked oddly like a doctor's office. The lights were down low, casting several shadows around the room. Numerous candles were lit and scattered across the room, adding little light.  
  
A short, balding man with a pointed nose came from a door on the far side of the room. He walked up and bowed to everyone. "I'm Myoga the Seer. Who's first?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru and Rin." Murasaki gently nudged them forward.  
  
"Ok, have a seat." Myoga indicated to two of the seats and sat down in the other. "Ok, now we three will hold hands." Myoga clasped their hands and closed his eyes, emitting a low humming sound. Keeping his eyes closed he spoke. "You two will be prosperous and powerful. You will succeed in business and you'll be happy. Your life won't be very wild but it will be filled with love and happiness. The lady should bare you a healthy son in about 14 months." Myoga's eyes fluttered open and he looked around. "Give me a moment to clear my head.  
  
Kagome's mind was reeling. 'This is Myoga? Inuyasha's flee retainer? Funny, he's now the fortune teller.'  
  
"OK who's next?" asked Myoga.  
  
"Inuyasha and Kagome." Murasaki then nudged them forward too.  
  
Myoga pointed to the seats and took their hands just like he had with Rin and Sesshoumaru. His eyes closed and he started to hum. "I don't get it…You two don't appear to be who you say you are. There is a great big mystery centered on you two. Your union will be a glorious one. Filled so much with love, happiness, and excitement. You will have a great trial soon then it's all easy…The Lady will bare a healthy and talented daughter in seven months." Myoga's eyes slowly fluttered open and he stared at Inuyasha and Kagome. He clutched their hands tightly as he stared at them hard, trying to figure them out. "Time is not right with you two, it's…different. Come. It's lunch time. You can tell us over lunch." Myoga hopped up and led them all out of the building, locking the door behind him.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku all sat nervously at the picnic table. Myoga suggested the park because it was a little more private, cause of the fresh air and it was a nice day.  
  
Kagome picked at her okinomiyaki, to lost in thought to really eat. 'Myoga said I would have a daughter in seven months…That means I'm already two…months pregnant. It's like a dream!...But the bigger problem right now is telling everyone the truth…Gosh, where do we even start?' The sound of someone clearing their throat startled Kagome and pulled her from her thoughts.  
  
Myoga was sitting across from the hanyou and miko still staring intently at them. "Ok, I can tell something is defiantly odd about you two…your friends too. So why don't you start at the beginning."  
  
All four of the time travelers looked at each other skeptically. They knew how long it could take to tell the story, but they all silently agreed by nodding their heads to one another.  
  
Since the story started out with Inuyasha and Kikyo being tricked, Inuyasha started . "554 years ago in feudal Japan I was tricked and pinned to a tree……………" Even with summarizing and skipping some parts, the tale lasted until late in the afternoon. "…………Kagome returned home after 3 years when the jewel was finished. I wished to be with her no matter what. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara joined me. We awoke in modern Japan, in our apartments, with two different memories. One of the feudal times and one of the modern times, with all you…I think that about brings you up to speed." Inuyasha sighed heavily at finally being relived of his burden.  
  
Everyone stared speechless at the four teens, not knowing what to think or what to believe. Tai was the first to break the silence.  
  
He shook his head in a sad manner. "I'm sorry, I dropped you on your head as a child."  
  
"I'm serious!" shouted Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome stood up suddenly, slightly annoyed. She looked at Tai, to Inuyasha, and then back to Tai. She grasped the tooth necklace around her neck and held it out for everyone to see, starting with Tai. "You said it yourself. These jewels have been extinct for 500 years. So how did we get them? Because we were there in ancient Japan, when Tokyo was still a small village not even named yet."  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the shoulder and pulled her down to sit. He looked up at his parents and brother with a slight grin. "You've all been reincarnated…and honestly, I'm glad. I missed having my parents around in the past. In this world, I have both my parents, a little sister, a home, and a brother that's nice to me, well sort of."  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sesshoumaru burst out laughing, "so that's why you all look at me nervously sometimes. You're use to my past self. HAHAHAHA. It all makes sense now." He continued to laugh till he fell off the bench and landed in the grass.  
  
"Keh! Shut up…Fluffy!" mumbled Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshoumaru sobered quickly and glared at his half brother. "Why you no good-"  
  
"That's enough!" hollered Murasaki then she turned and looked at Inuyasha sweetly. "If this is some kind of alternate world for you, I believe you. Just tell me one thing…Which reality do you prefer?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at his mother's hopeful eyes. "That's complicated. I liked the feudal one because I met Kagome in it, made friends. And I like this world because I have a family and Kagome and I are really together. But that world doesn't exist anymore, this one is my home now and I'm glad. I have everything I could dream of here." Inuyasha smiled at his mother then smiled at Kagome.  
  
Murasaki was displaying a huge smile of her own. "I'm glad to hear it. Well that explains a few things anyways. Like your love of ramen, the outdoors, swordplay-"  
  
"And always wanting to go to shrines and look at the miko's…I always thought you had developed early…"Interrupted Tai. "I also get the whole 'SIT' thing, funny, and creative!" He then burst out laughing.  
  
Myoga shook his head as he thought. "So the two realities merged, interesting. Probably a once in a lifetime occurrence too. Oh well." Myoga climbed to his feet and bowed to everyone. "Well I need to return. Take care of each other. Sayonara."  
  
They all watched the short old man slowly walk down the park path back to his office/home.  
  
"Well this has been an interesting day. Shall we go home, tomorrow's the big day." Murasaki pointed out as she, then everyone else stood and started to walk to the edge of the park.  
  
"INUKORO!!!"  
  
Inuyasha face faulted upon hearing the always angry shouting. He turned and saw a camo clad wolf youkai charging at him, sword drawn. Inuyasha sighed, stepped aside and drew out his own sword. As Kouga neared, Inuyasha did a quick flip of his sword, sheathed it and turned around to watch the wolf youkai pick himself up off the ground.  
  
A moment ago he was charging at Inuyasha the next he was eating dirt. Kouga stood up and faced the hanyou again. He wasn't expecting to come face to face with several girls giggling and several guys snickering.  
  
"Teddy Bears, Kouga? Come on!" snickered Inuyasha.  
  
"Teddy…Bears?" Kouga's eyes went wide as he looked down. There he was, exposed to the entire park. His Teddy Bear boxers! 'He cut my belt with that one flip!' Kouga quickly scrambled to pull his pants back up. He started to growl as he pointed his sword at the calm hanyou in front of him. "You, you jerk! When are you gonna fight me seriously?"  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms in front of his chest. "And when are you gonna give up and leave me alone?! I've already told you…I'm not gonna fight you seriously until I know there is a possibility of you defeating me. So get over your stupid plan for revenge and go do something with your life."  
  
Kagome stepped forward and stood next to Inuyasha, curiosity getting to her. "What does he want revenge for?"  
  
"Kouga saw me practicing with my sword one day after school. He asked if I really knew how to use it. I told him I think so. Well, being the captain of the Kendo Club, Kouga challenged me. Naturally, I took the challenge. The fight was over in 20 seconds. I hit him twice, once in the stomach and once on the head, using only my sheathed sword. He was out for rest of the day. Several students including the Kendo Club saw the match. Later, Kouga said he's been shamed by an amateur. He's sought out to beat me ever since. Hasn't happened yet though." Inuyasha shrugged and started to walk for the cars again, leaving Kouga still grasping his pants.  
  
"I will beat you one day. I PROMISE!" Kouga continued to holler and point at Inuyasha as they walked away.  
  
"Ok Kouga. What ever you say." Inuyasha kept walking and nonchalantly waved back at the wolf, more of a dismissal then a goodbye.  
  
"Boy, Kouga didn't change at all between the two realities. He's still incredibly dense." Stated Sango.  
  
"You noticed too, huh." Agreed Miroku.  
  
Kagome giggled at her friends remarks. "Poor Kouga. Stubborn no matter what world he's in."  
  
"Keh, wimpy wolf gets on my nerves!"  
  
"Ya, but you know you'd miss him if he left you alone." Replied Kagome with a smile.  
  
"Keh!"  
  
~******~ 


	16. Do's and Dont's

Chapter 16: Do's and Don'ts  
  
Early the next morning, Kagome found herself yanked from her bed, shoved into her washroom, and forced into an already prepared bathtub. Her eyes were still groggy as she tried to focus on the several servants tending to her. 'Good thing I decided to stay in my room last night!' Kagome became fully awake when the servants started to do the washing for her. She was then retched from the tub, dried, and pushed back into her room for her dress, hair and makeup.  
  
Inuyasha, Rin, and Sesshoumaru were going through almost the exact same thing. None of them really having much of a chance to think about anything. Murasaki on the other hand was running around the house making sure everything was perfect.  
  
She had decided to hold the Double Wedding at the mansion. It had the space and the garden was the perfect spot. Murasaki had also decided on a western style wedding, wanting to see all the fancy gowns. She ran around checking the food, music, flowers, seating…everything!  
  
  
  
At around 10:00 am the families of the brides showed up, all happy and excited. Kaiyo, Kagome's mother, greeted everyone then went off to see to her daughter, leaving Souta and Grandpa with Shippo and Gin.  
  
With Murasaki's help Kaiyo quickly found the room. She silently slipped inside and looked around. People were running every where and on the opposite side of the room, staring at herself in a 3 partition mirror was her daughter. Kaiyo weaved her way through the servants to stand at her daughter's side.  
  
Kagome was staring nervously at her reflection. She was wearing a white, tight bodice dress that billowed out at the hips. There was gorgeous silver beadwork done on the skirt and a little more at the top of the bodice. The sleeves were white and see through making her skin look whiter than it really was. Her hair had been piled up on top of her head and several ringlets dangled down. Several real white roses were placed in the pile of hair along with more silvery beads. Her veil at the moment was falling out the back of the pile of hair. Bluish silver eye shadow was applied along with light pink lipstick. Small bluish silver crystals dangled from her now pierced ears. Kagome couldn't believe it was really her in that reflection. Even for her it seemed odd and she had taken on all kinds of odd demons and quest. Her mother's smiling face emerged in the corner of the mirror and she turned to greet her. "Ohayo Okasan!"  
  
Kaiyo gave her daughter a gentle hug, careful of all the gorgeous work done to her. "You look astonishing Kagome."  
  
Kagome blushed, darkening her already rosy cheeks. "Arigato…I'm so nervous…Do you think it's too late for us to elope?"  
  
Taking a step back to examine her daughter, Kaiyo arched an eye brow. "Your in your wedding dress, two hours from the final moment, it's defiantly too late to elope!" She then examined the crystals dangling from Kagome's ears. "Besides Murasaki and I may block the doors…The nervousness will pass. Once you see Inuyasha in his tux you'll forget being nervous. Trust me!"  
  
The wink her mother gave her gave her little comfort. She didn't know even ¼ of the people coming to the wedding. Plus with it being a Shirokiba family wedding and a double wedding, keeping out the news media was gonna be interesting. She then remembered something Tai and Murasaki mentioned the night before, about some of the guest having disguise spells on, including Inuyasha, Sess, Tai, and Gin. Shippo too had his on. Kagome then turned and looked at her herself in the mirror again.  
  
Kaiyo placed her hands on Kagome's shoulders and looked at the mirror also. "You'll do fine, don't worry. This is only one day out of your whole life."  
  
At around 11:00 am the rest of the guest started to arrive, making the house very noisy.  
  
Inuyasha peeked out of his bedroom door at some unusually loud guest. "I don't think I know even ½ these people!?"  
  
"You probably don't." Stated Tai. "I think most of them are business partners. Now get back over here!"  
  
Following his father's orders, Inuyasha slid the door closed and walked over and stood in front of his father that was a foot taller then him. He watched as his father pinned a white rose with silver ribbon to his jacket. Tai then turned and did the same to Sesshoumaru's jacket except the ribbon for his rose was light blue.  
  
"I still can't get over him!" whispered Miroku into Inuyasha's ear as they both stared at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I know what you mean." Inuyasha whispered back. Sesshoumaru stood taking with their father, both in a black tux like his. Sesshoumaru had a disguise spell on that made his ears human like, his eyes were blue and his hair was black. Tai also had a disguise but his hair remained white while his eyes were also blue and his ears short. For both Tai and Sesshoumaru, their fluffy tail was also missing. It was defiantly not a sight Inuyasha or Miroku were use to seeing.  
  
~*~  
  
12:00 even! The grooms were already standing up front waiting. The guests were seated. And only birds were the only ones making any noise. A soft, gentle tune started to play from somewhere and everyone turned around to look toward the house.  
  
Rin was the first to be escorted from the house by her father. Her dress was very similar to Kagome's except it had light blue beads. Her hair was also left down and decorated with a halo of blue and white flowers. Her father led her down the aisle, right up to Sesshoumaru, and placed her hands in his. Then took his seat.  
  
Kagome was next, escorted by her grandpa. Her veil was now draped over her face as was Rin's. She was led down the aisle toward the black haired Inuyasha who had his long hair braided. Grandpa placed her hands in Inuyasha's then sat down next to her mother and brother.  
  
The music faded and the minister stepped forward. "We are gathered here today to join these two couples. Shirokiba Sesshoumaru with Suguwa Rin, and Shirokiba Inuyasha with Higurashi Kagome. If there is any reason why these two couples should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." Complete silence, even the birds. "Very well, Sesshoumaru do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and hold, love and cherish, in sickness and health, till death do you part?"  
  
"I do!"  
  
"Rin, do you take Sesshoumaru?" continued the minister.  
  
"I do!"  
  
"Inuyasha, do you take Kagome?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Kagome do you take Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yes, I do!"  
  
"Great, I now pronounce you husband and wife, err, husbands and wives! You may now kiss the brides."  
  
They didn't have to be told twice; both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru lifted their brides' veils and kissed them passionately. Sesshoumaru on the other hand decided to dip Rin as they were kissing. Inuyasha decided to spin around a bit while kissing Kagome. Numerous whoops and hollers echoed over the palace garden in celebration.  
  
Murasaki jumped up and shouted over everyone. "Reception is held here. So everyone enjoy!" Everyone followed Murasaki into the large dojo off to the side of the house where the food was being served and where the dancing was to be held.  
  
Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru held their bride at arms length to get a good look. "Shirokiba Rin." "Shirokiba Kagome." They said in unison, getting giggles from both girls. Both brothers just shrugged then escorted their wives into the dojo, just in time for the first dance. Both couples started to dance. Inuyasha and Kagome were more nervous about dancing then Sess and Rin. They were soon joined by Tai and Murasaki, Miroku and Sango, and Gin and Shippo, all dancing. At the end of the song almost everyone had glanced over at the cute dancing children, only to find something shocking.  
  
Gin had leaned in and was kissing Shippo fully on the lips. The look on the fox youkai's face was one of complete shock. Gin ended the kiss, her cheeks a dark crimson, she then turned and ran from the dojo, a large giddy grin on her face.  
  
Shippo stood frozen to his spot as he watched the girl with now black hair and human ears run off. It was his first kiss, he didn't know what to do or say, but at that moment he was too surprised to do much of anything but stand. A strong hand on his shoulder caused Shippo to look up to see Inuyasha hovering over him.  
  
"If you hurt her, I promise you fox boy, you'll be the one damaged!"  
  
"But…I…she…we…didn't…she…did…kiss…but…we…no…I…didn't……"Shippo rambled on and on nervously.  
  
Inuyasha burst out laughing at the poor boy. "Its ok Shippo I'm just picking on you. But seriously, you better not hurt my little sister." He slapped Shippo on the back then joined Kagome.  
  
Shippo stood still as he watched the hanyou disappear into the crowd of people. He sighed out of frustration. 'Just great! Now I have a hanyou watching me cause of his little sister. Sheesh.!' He sighed again but in defeat. Shippo then walked from the dojo in search of Gin.  
  
Sesshoumaru was still laughing when Inuyasha returned. "It's funny! So young and already hooked."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his older brother's carefree nature. "Hey Sess…Shut up! Only I can pick on the kitsune ok!"  
  
It was now Kagome and Rin's turn to laugh at the small dispute. The clinking of glass got everyone's attention.  
  
At the front of the room stood Tai and Murasaki. They motioned for the brides and grooms to join them. Once everyone was where they should be, Tai cleared his throat for his announcement.  
  
"Both my son's are now married. And it's about time. Anyway, after this celebration they will leave to start their own families, hopefully not too far…" Tai glanced at Sesshoumaru insinuatingly. "As their parents we would like to see them get off on a bang." He nodded to his wife and Murasaki handed both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru a large yellow envelope.  
  
Inuyasha opened his envelope and pulled out a large packet, scanning it. "An all expense paid honeymoon to Okinawa…FOR A MONTH!" He stared at the packet, making sure he had read it correctly.  
  
Kagome leaned over and read the parchment as well then looked up at her new in-laws surprised. "This is too much, we can't possibly-"  
  
"We won't take no for an answer. You're going and that's that!" Tai demanded. "Not to worry, we'll have your gifts and things delivered to your apartment."  
  
"Plus you will be at a different hotel then Sess and Rin, less competition that way." Stated Murasaki.  
  
"Wow, we can't thank you enough." Kagome hugged her mother-in-law and bowed to her father-in-law.  
  
Murasaki smiled gleefully. "Now you all should go change and get ready to go. The cars will be waiting." She then ushered them off to change into more suitable traveling clothes. The party continued while they were away.  
  
A couple hours later, after the cakes and gifts, everyone was saying their goodbyes and good lucks to the two couples as each couple climbed into their own limo. They all waved as they drove off.  
  
Once the cars were gone Murasaki turned to the guest. "Well let's keep celebrating!"  
  
~******~ 


	17. A Honeymoon Cut Short

Chapter 17: Honeymoon Cut Short  
  
Sango sat on Miroku's couch sighing every 5 minutes and slouching in different directions.  
  
Miroku was in the kitchen cooking a nice romantic dinner for two. He glanced over to see Sango was lying upside down on his couch, sighing. Kirara was sitting next to her, her head tilted to the side curiously. "Sango, it's only been two weeks!"  
  
"I know. But with Inuyasha and Kagome gone, it's so quiet here. It's strange." Sango sighed again and stretched out on the couch this time.  
  
"Only two more weeks and they'll be home. Can you survive that long?" He winked at her as she glared and stuck her tongue out at him. "Dinners ready by the way."  
  
She stood up and walked to the table, mumbling as she sat down. "Baka!"  
  
~***~  
  
Kagome stared out over the ocean as the sun was rising. The warm morning breeze stirring her hair around her face and shoulders. Being on the 21st story balcony gave her a bird's eye view of the city below. It was just now starting to come to life for a new day. She watched as vendors started to set up for sales, more and more people started to venture on to the streets, and many more people were heading toward the beach. She was so wrapped up in watching the city awaken that she didn't notice the person lurking behind her. Kagome panicked and froze when a hand clasped onto the back of her neck. The moment she felt the hand move her hair aside and lips brush her neck, her fear was instantly gone. Replacing her fear was a giddy euphoria befitting a junior high school girl in love, but she didn't care. Kagome turned around to gaze into bewildering violet eyes. She wrapped her arms around the young man's neck as she smiled up at him. "So, what should we do today my husband?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled down at her, clasped his hands together behind her back then looked out at the crystal blue ocean and sky. "Hmmm, what to do? What to do?........." He thought for a moment then smiled down at her maliciously. "Well, we could-"  
  
"NO! I want to go out today. So just erase that thought from your mind for now." Kagome scorned him as he stuck out his lower lip in a pout. "Don't start that or it will be for even longer!" She was only teasing him but she found his reactions funny.  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Inuyasha straightened up and looked straight forward, he looked like a military pawn in this kind of stance. "Ok, how about we go to the Aquarium?"  
  
"Hmmm……I like that! Let's get ready!" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the hand and pulled him back into the hotel room so they could get ready for the day.  
  
~*~  
  
By lunch time, they newlyweds had discovered about 2/3rds of the Aquarium. They had seen thousands of different fish, whales, sharks, and other odd marine life. They had lingered at the Otter tank the longest, Kagome thinking the otters reminded her of Shippo, wanted to watch them longer. By around one o clock, both their stomachs were growling. They rested in the center food court, which happened to have a dome over it full of various fish. Kagome sat at a small table with two chairs and waited for Inuyasha to return with the food.  
  
Kagome sat quietly gazing up into the dome. She was surprised when something suddenly poked her in the hand. She looked down to see a paper airplane on the table next to her hand. Kagome glanced around the court for the child that had thrown it. There were only 4 children in the room and all 4 looked innocent. They were either eating or bugging their parents for something. She looked down at the plane again, on the wings it read "Read Me!" Cautiously, Kagome opened the airplane and read the inside:  
  
He was once mine,  
  
He will be again!  
  
Terror filled Kagome as she bolted upright from her seat, causing it to fall over backwards. She looked around franticly, dreading who had really sent the note.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
The curious and familiar voice distracted Kagome from her hectic search. She looked over to see Inuyasha standing on the opposite side of the small table holding two large bowls of ramen. She calmed a little at seeing her husband standing there. "Inuyasha! It's only you."  
  
Inuyasha arched an eyebrow at her comment. "Well thanks……"  
  
"No, no, not like that…Look!" Kagome handed the creased paper to Inuyasha and waited for him to read it. "Do you think it's……Kikyo?"  
  
"Who else could it be!?" Inuyasha glared at the paper then scanned the room from the corner of his eye. He then wadded up the ex-airplane and tossed it into the trash bin. "This is OUR honeymoon. No one is going to ruin it. I'll see to it these last couple weeks are gonna be great. Now let's eat."  
  
Kagome managed a weak smile then sat down at the table and followed Inuyasha in eating their lunch.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day they went down to the beach. They took along a picnic lunch so they wouldn't have to return to the hotel till late. Inuyasha and Kagome were currently splashing around in the tepid ocean water. Attacking each other with splashes of water. Kagome was really attacking Inuyasha, not letting him get a shot in at all.  
  
"If you don't slow down I'm gonna get out Tetsusaiga and really create some waves!" The brief hesitation his statement created in Kagome was just what he needed. Inuyasha lunged at Kagome, grabbing her by the waist and pulled her down into the water on top of him.  
  
After surfacing from her brief take down, Kagome stood up and glared at Inuyasha, water dripping from her hair and face. "You……you…you HAD to do that didn't you!?"  
  
Inuyasha slowly rose from the water and grinned at her, trying to look a little innocent. He watched her wade out of the water and sit down on the picnic blanket under the umbrella. A moment later he joined her. Inuyasha was drying himself off when he heard Kagome gasp. "What is it?"  
  
"There….there's another note. It was in the basket!" Kagome was very pale as she handed the note over to Inuyasha.  
  
"He WILL be mine!" Inuyasha sighed as he looked the note over again. "Keh, like I would go back to her anyway."  
  
"Inuyasha, this is really making me nervous. What if she does something really dangerous?"  
  
"Then she'll really pay!" growled Inuyasha as he violently grabbed a sandwich from the basket.  
  
Kagome sat nervously, holding her knees to her chest as she thought. 'Why does Kikyo always ruin everything!?'  
  
~*~  
  
Later that night, Inuyasha and Kagome decided to eat in. They ordered room service and would watch movies all night. After the two notes the last couple of days, Kagome was extremely nervous and scared. She had pleaded to Inuyasha to stay in tonight to let her nerves rest. To her relief Inuyasha agreed.  
  
There was a knock at the door just as Kagome was climbing out of the shower. Inuyasha answered it, letting in room service. The waitress brought in the cart of food and quickly left, keeping her head down cast. Kagome soon emerged from the bedroom wearing a soft, light purple yukata. Inuyasha smiled at the sight of her and directed her toward the table and chairs. He pulled out a chair fro her while saying "Dinner is served my lady."  
  
That comment got a small giggle out of Kagome. She slowly started to pick at the pasta placed before her. She looked across the table to her husband, who was wolfing down his food like normal. About 20 minutes later there was a knock at the door and Kagome went to answer it. She opened the door to see a woman that looked much like herself. Kagome froze and went ghost pale as her eyes widened with surprise. "Kiky-"  
  
*THUMP*THUMP*  
  
Kikyo stood staring at the two unconscious people on the floor, her evil smile could have sent chills down Naraku's spine. "I timed the poison just perfectly! To bad it will only make them sleep." She stealthily walked around the sleeping Kagome and made her way over to Inuyasha. She stood staring down at the black haired man on the floor. "This is the same guy that resulted in my death 500 years ago. He thought to toss me aside and move on to someone else…I don't think so." Kikyo kneeled down and gently brushed her hand on his check. "I'll be back to comfort you later. Inu…yasha………"  
  
~*~  
  
"KAGOME DON'T!" Inuyasha sat upright and instantly looked in Kagome's direction toward the door. The door was ajar but no one was there. Absolutely no one, not even, Kagome. He couldn't hear her, couldn't see her, and could barely smell her. He looked over at the clock on the wall. "I WAS OUT FOR 6 HOURS!!" Inuyasha jumped to his feet and bolted from the room, following what was left of Kagome's scent through the hotel. To hasty to wait for the elevator he ran down the 21 flights of stairs, picking her scent up again in the lobby.  
  
The manager was extremely surprised to see a quest wondering around at 1 am. "Sir, may I be of any assistance?"  
  
Inuyasha growled loudly as he glared up at the manager. "My wife has been kidnapped! What do you think?!" He then left the manager dialing the phone as he stormed off toward the exit. The moment he stepped outside, Inuyasha felt his heart collapse inside his chest. He slowly walked from under the hotel canopy into the pouring rain.  
  
The rain and winds had washed away Kagome's scent, leaving a distressed hanyou standing in the street. He stared up into the night sky, rain splashing down on his face. He could hear the police sirens closing in and for once, Inuyasha felt totally helpless. All he could think to do was scream. "KAAGGGOOOOMMMMMEEEEEE!!"  
  
~******~ 


	18. Too Many Questions

**_Chapter 18: Too Many Questions_**

            Inuyasha paced the expanse of his hotel room from the glass door leading to the balcony over to the main entrance. 

            "If you don't sit down, your gonna wear a hole in the floor." Commented one of the detectives now in the room.

            "I don't care. The moment this rain stops, I'm going out to look for her." Inuyasha felt like pulling his hair out and despite the detectives advice he continued to pace. Until the rain stopped he couldn't do much and when it did stop, he wasn't sure if he could do anything then. During the six hours he had been asleep, the wind and rain had already eliminated Kagome's scent. All of Inuyasha's ideas were coming up dead ends. Out of frustration he walked over and slammed his head against the wall, denting it. He leaned with hi head on the wall for quite some time.

            About ½ an hour later, someone totally unexpected burst into the hotel room and looking extremely surprised. "The manager called and told us!" Sesshoumaru walked over to his little brother, who was now in the process of banging his head on the wall repeatedly. Sesshoumaru grabbed the hanyou by the shoulders and pulled him away from the wall. The look in his brother's eyes was lifeless, as if he had forgotten his reason for living. _'This isn't like him. She's only been gone a few hours and he's acting like she's been gone for months.'_ He looked at Inuyasha then over to the detective to inquire what was wrong, who merely shrugged his answer, he then looked back at Inuyasha and punched him.

            Inuyasha stumbled back a few feet then fell over. He sat up shacking his head in an attempt to clear it. A second later he lunged at Sesshoumaru, knocking him to the ground, where he proceeded to punch his brother vigorously, despite his blocking.

            "Good to see you came to your senses. Now wanna tell us what happened?" asked Sesshoumaru as he shoved his brother off of him and sat up.

            Surprised by Sesshoumaru's words it calmed him just enough for him to explain. Inuyasha turned his head and glared at the floor. "Kikyo drugged us both and while we were unconscious…she kidnapped Kagome. I awoke 6 hours later and tried to follow but the rain had washed their scents away." He growled and punched the floor. "DAMN IT! I couldn't protect her!" A gentle pair of hands on his shoulders startled him. Inuyasha looked up to see Rin's smiling face.

            "Inuyasha, there wasn't anything anyone could have done under the same circumstances. You'll find her, you always do, right?! Now let's think about where she could have taken her, ok."

            With Rin's kind words he felt a little better. "Thanks Rin and your right, I have always found her. Hmmmmm…" Inuyasha started to think about possible locations. "I know nothing of the Kikyo in this time. In the past she was miko…AHHHHH, but there has to be at least 100 shrines in Okinawa." He was about to bang his head on the floor when the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted. Inuyasha looked up to see the tall, skinny man that was the detective. 

            "Excuse me, I was thinking. Could it be possible that your wife was kidnapped in exchange for a ransom?! I mean, you being a Shirokiba and all, you name is very famous all over Japan. Could they want money?"

            Inuyasha shook his head and downcast his eyes. "Kikyo doesn't want the money, this is personal. She wants revenge……against me!"

            Sesshoumaru looked at his distraught brother then over to the detective doing the questions. "Are you the detective that is in charge?"

            "Hai, I'm Detective Sakaki Hiro!" He answered, very proudly.

            The eldest Shirokiba brother walked over and stood in front of Hiro, glaring. "And what are you doing to find my sister-in-law? Doesn't look like much."

            Hiro had worked hundreds of cases during his 21 years on the force, some very high profile like this one. But out of all of them, never did the family act like this. Sure the husbands were worried, but none of them were as emotionally crazed and beside himself as this boy was. Plus the other family members, who weren't even blood related seemed unhinged._ 'What is it about this girl, to have made such an impact after being in the family only 2 weeks…?'_ Hiro thought as he stared at Sesshoumaru right in the eyes. He was a bit offended by the "not doing much" remark but he understood, considering the circumstances. He pointed over to several men and women looking over the room. "At this moment I have all my best people searching for clues. This Kikyo woman didn't leave us much to go on."

            Sesshoumaru glanced at Rin who was still trying to comfort his little brother. "What have you found so far?"

            "Not much I'm afraid. It seems she stole two cook uniforms and that's how she got out unnoticed. The manager said he saw one cook carrying another outside, said the one had been dumped and was drinking so they were taking them home. I also have someone analyzing the drug used. Other than that all we have are a few smudged finger prints." Hiro told him and finished just as his cell phone rang, which he quickly answered. After receiving his new info, Hiro quickly told Sesshoumaru. "Well it appears that the drug used is from a rare plant. It only grows in 3 places here. 1 in a park on the other side of town and the other 2 are at shrines. Apparently the plant can render someone unconscious from 5 to 10 hours and starts working in about 30 minutes."

            "Will it harm the baby?" asked a very worried Rin from beside Inuyasha.

            "Baby? What baby?" questioned Hiro, his face showing he was extremely shocked.

            "You didn't tell him?!" scolded Sesshoumaru.

            "I didn't get a chance to. Everything happened so fast and there were so many questions! Inuyasha hung his head in shame.

            Sesshoumaru sighed and looked back to the detective. "My sister-in-law is about 2-3 months pregnant!"

            "Oh great. That makes things more complicated. Oh and the plant shouldn't have harmed her or the baby." Hiro shouted a few words to his investigators then started o think in silence.

            To Inuyasha it almost seemed like the world was in slow motion sometimes. It also felt like his brain and mouth weren't working together. "Hey detective, didn't you say that plant grew at two shrines?"

            "I did."

            "Where at from here?"

            "The Morning Mist Shrine is about 8 miles Eat of here and the Mountain Lily Shrine is about 7 Northwest of here. Why?"

            Inuyasha sat thinking for a moment then got to his feet. He looked at his brother and the detective with a very determined gleam on his face. "Detective you go to the Mountain Shrine, I'll go to the Morning one. If Kagome isn't there, go to the other shrine. I'm positive Kikyo has her at one of those shrines." Without another word, Inuyasha bolted from the room, heading for the Eastern shrine.

~***~

            Kagome slowly regained consciousness and found her wrists were being tightly bound to the wall above her. Despite the darkness of the room she tried to look around. Only a little moonlight filled the room, entering through the partially open door in front of her. When her eyes adjusted to the minimal light in the room she quickly glanced around. The room was empty except for a small alter on the wall to her left and a large jug on the wall to her right. The sudden tightening of the bounds on her right wrist directed her attention to that direction. "Kikyo! So it was you."

            Kikyo sneered at the girl next to her. She tightened the rope3s even further eliciting a cry of pain from her captive. "Yes it's me. And as my life was cut short and you got to be with Inuyasha, now the tables have turned. Your life will be shortened and I will be with Inuyasha."

            "He won't go back to you. He knows you're the one that sent the notes. I bet he's on his way here right now." Kagome growled every word at the ex-miko, anger slowly rising to the surface.

            A malicious laugh erupted from Kikyo as she bent down and picked up her bow and arrows, then started to walk toward the door. "That hanyou isn't smart enough to figure out my plans. He'll think you were randomly kidnapped. I'll go to comfort him and he'll take me back."

            "NO HE WON'T!" shouted Kagome, her usually calm demeanor fading. "He's a lot smarter then you give him credit for. And besides, he used the jewel to cross time to be with me. He didn't use it to make you a live human, did he, I wonder why. OH ya, because HE LOVES ME!"

            "That's ENOUGH! Time for you end." Kikyo stood several yards in front of Kagome. She strung an arrow on her bow and took aim directly at Kagome's heart.  
  


            "Oh I see. You pierced Inuyasha's heart and sealed him to a tree. So your gonna pierce my heart and seal me to a wall." Kagome spat her words at Kikyo, adding venom to each one.

            "SHUT UP!!!" shouted Kikyo. "This arrow won't seal. It will kill!"

            Kagome was worried now, but there wasn't anything she could do but hang there. She watched Kikyo take aim again, grin evilly and then release the bow string. Time slowed as the arrow flew at her. The seconds turned to minutes as the slender wood shaft drew closer and closer. Kagome closed her eyes as the arrow tore threw her robe and into her chest. The metal quickly going threw her and into the wall behind. She looked down at the arrow piercing her chest. Tears started to fill her eyes. "Inuyasha, thank you…" was all the whispered as everything went black and her head dropped to her chest.

~******~


	19. Unforeseen Solutions

**_Chapter 19: Unforeseen Solutions_**

            A sudden pain shot threw Inuyasha's chest and it caused him to stop running in the center of the sidewalk. Sesshoumaru, who had been following him with Rin on his back stopped and looked at his little brother.

            Inuyasha placed his hand over his hear and clutched his shirt. "I don't like this feeling…Lets' hurry!" He then took off down the street at almost twice the speed as before. They were so close he could feel it, he was also able to pick up her scent. The closer he got the more panicked he became. The smell of blood started to drift on the slight breeze and it was Kagome's blood.

            A few minutes later they entered onto the grounds of a small shrine. Compared to Kagome's home this was tiny. There was one small temple with two even smaller side buildings. Inuyasha started growling and walked toward the temple. Sesshoumaru placed Rin on her feet and together they followed Inuyasha. The smell of blood was getting thicker, even Rin could smell it. Being able to smell Kagome's blood was making Inuyasha sick to his stomach. All three walked up the few steps and slowly into the temple.

            Once inside the room, Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks causing Sesshoumaru and Rin to bump into him. He stood stiff as a board staring at the sight before him. By the far wall was Kikyo in priestess robes with her back to them, bow in her left hand, her right hand raised to something on the wall in front of her. "KIKYO! Where's Ka…go…...me………"

            Kikyo spun around at hearing her name shouted from behind. When she had turned around she had moved enough to reveal Kagome's right side. "So she was right. You did come. But not fast enough."  
  


            As Kikyo stepped aside to reveal the rest of Kagome, Inuyasha's eyes widened and he sank to his knees on the floor. Tied to the far wall was his wife, his best friend, his mate. His eyes widened further as they focused in on the arrow sticking out of her chest, blood stain down the front of her robe.

            "That's not a sealing arrow is it?" asked Sesshoumaru who was staring disbelievingly at his sister-in-law. He heard Rin try to stifle a scream and went over to comfort her.

            "No sealing arrows his time. I made that mistake once before. I won't make that mistake again." Kikyo spoke nonchalantly. "Almost all my planning was wasted too, Shame."

            Noticing Inuyasha was in no condition to talk or ask questions. Sesshoumaru did it for him. "What was it you were trying to accomplish here anyway?"

            "I simply wanted it to look like someone else had taken and killed her. Then I would go and comfort Inuyasha and he would take me back."

            "Your crazy!" shouted Rin from Sesshoumaru's arms. An unexpected anger filling her eyes as she continued to shout. "You killed two innocent people for a future that will never be yours. Inuyasha doesn't love you." Rin pushed from her husbands arms and slowly stalked toward the armed woman. "He crossed time for her. He chose to leave his old world behind just to be with her. He created a new life with her. And you have the audacity to go against him and his chosen destiny. YOU BITCH!" Now only a few feet from Kikyo, Rin lunged at her, immediately wrapping her hands on Kikyo's throat. She didn't let go en after they fell to the floor, Rin was on top and applying more force.

            Stunned for a moment by his wife's suddenly violent behavior, Sesshoumaru could only stare. When reality of the matter hit him, he rushed forward in an attempt to retrain Rin. She was so angry and full of adrenaline at the moment, he had to wrap his arms around her waist and rip her off of Kikyo.

            Kikyo lay gasping for air as Rin tried to lunge at her again. "She was my only friend. She was the only person who understood why I fell in love with Sesshoumaru. She was a warm, kind hearted, loving person and you took her from us." Tears were streaming down her cheeks now. She tried a few more times to get at her but her husband held her tightly.

            "Rin please stop." Sesshoumaru begged her. His eyes held sadness also as he embraced her. "You don't want to be like her. Don't kill her. There are far worse punishments than death and I'll make sure she gets it too."  
  


            While all this was going on, Inuyasha had managed to stand on his feet. He slowly shuffled toward Kagome, a dazed, lifeless look on his face. Everyone I the room watched him. While their attention was elsewhere, Kikyo made a mad dash for the door. Without even looking, Sesshoumaru let his Poison Whip loose and wrapped it around Kikyo's ankles, slamming her to the floor.

            As Inuyasha stood before the lifeless body of his wife, he looked her over. He couldn't hear her heartbeat either. With one clawed hand he reached up and shredded Kagome's bindings, letting her arms fall loosely to her sides. The arrow kept her pinned to the wall and the sight gave Inuyasha the feeling of Déjà vu. "Is this how I looked when you found me?" The thought made his heart ache. "We don't even know why or how I was awakened… But of course I was only sealed, I wasn't…If I had known this fate awaited you I would have wished for death so you wouldn't have met me."  
  


            "Inuyasha, no you don't. You two found your soul mates in each other. You two got to taste pure happiness and joy even if it was for a little while. Isn't your being sealed worth it." Spoke Rin, sad but calmly.

            "Nothing is worth Kagome's life. She would have been better off not knowing me." Inuyasha growled out as he clenched his fist tightly at his side.

            "From what you told us, she would have died if not for you from that centipede. You helped her to live several more years and I know she would have rather died knowing you then not to have known you at all." Stated Rin tearfully. She looked up at Sesshoumaru with a very sad face. "I would feel the same way."

            Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, desperation rising to the surface. He stepped closer and cradled her head in his hands. Forcing her to look at him though her eyes were closed. "Kagome wake up, it's time to go home. Please wake up. Shippo is at home waiting for us. Come on you've survived demons, Naraku, even your soul being taken from you, this should be nothing. Please, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up. Kagome… wake up…"

            Rin and Sesshoumaru had to avert their eyes from the desperate and painful sight. Nothing happened to Kagome at Inuyasha's pleas. Sesshoumaru couldn't take it anymore. "Inuyasha, why don't you get her down from there?! Free her!"

            Having to pull the arrow out of her chest terrified him. Inuyasha couldn't stand it when ever she was hurt and now she was beyond hurt. He needed to free her like Sesshoumaru had said. Scared, he slowly reached up to the arrow and took hold of it.

***Thump Thump***

            Everyone in the room stared at the arrow as it pulsated. The blood that drenched Kagome's robes slowly receded.

***Thump Thump***

            "I thought you said it wasn't a sealing arrow?!" demanded Sesshoumaru.

            "It's not! The blood is proof of that. She's dead, that's for sure." Kikyo stated bluntly.

***SLAP***

            In the little time it took Kikyo to finish her last sentence, Rin had crossed the room and slapped her, and hard too, cause she was sprawled out on the floor massaging her cheek. Rin growled down at her then returned to Sesshoumaru.

***Thump Thump***

            Once all the blood was gone from the robe, Inuyasha slowly started to pull the arrow free.

***Thump Thump***

            With each inch of the arrow that was pulled out, the arrow and center of Kagome's chest started to glow dark purple. It grew brighter with each inch pulled. The moment the arrow was freed it ceased to glow and Inuyasha threw it aside. All of Kagome was glowing now. With the arrow removed, her body slouched forward and Inuyasha caught her, sinking to the floor holding her.

***Thump Thump***

            "In…Inu…ya…sha?"

            The sudden and unexpected whispering of his name brought tears to his eyes for the second time in his life. Inuyasha looked her over. She was still very stiff and cold, but she was breathing and he could hear a heartbeat. "But how?" He asked out loud Inuyasha then noticed the spot centered at her chest was still glowing. Modestly, he searched for what was glowing. It was the necklace he had given her the day she left feudal Japan. He clenched the necklace in his hand and whispered "thank you!" He then released the necklace and hugged her tightly. "I'm so happy you're alive! Wait…Kagome, sit me!"

            "No."

            "Why not?"

            "Don't want to. Plus you're too close."

            Inuyasha motioned for Rin to come over and hold her as he scooted away. "Ok, sit me!"

            "No."

            "Do it."

            "No."

            "Sit me."

            "O…yasumi!" she faked then started to fall asleep.

            "Not yet, sit me first."

            "No."

            "Just do it!"

            "No."

            "Prove to me you're alive."

            "No."

            "KAGOME!"

            "Fine, Osuwari!"

***CRASH*CRACK***

            Relieved, Inuyasha picked himself up off the floor and went back to Kagome's side. She was fast asleep now, but at least she was alive. He was so wrapped up in Kagome he almost missed his brother mumbling about him being a "masochist" which he wasn't, he just wanted to test and make sure it was really Kagome.

            "I'm going to go out and wait with Kikyo for Sakaki to show up. He sure is slow for a detective." Sesshoumaru stated as he headed for the temple door.

            "I'll leave you and Kagome alone. I'm going to join Sess outside." Rin moved Kagome over to Inuyasha's lap and stood up. "I'm so glad she's alright."

            Inuyasha watched her leave then turned back to the sleeping woman on his lap. He fiddled with the necklace at her neck and a small smile creased his lips. "If you hadn't had on this necklace I would have lot you." He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. Inuyasha stared down at her for a while before cradling her in his arms against his chest and stood up. He held her tightly as he walked out of the temple.

            Detective Sakaki arrived just as Inuyasha was exiting the temple with a girl in his arms. Whether she was dead or just unconscious he didn't know yet. Off to the side of the temple stood the elder Shirokiba brother with his wife, both were standing over a pale girl with long black hair, dressed like a temple priestess. He walked over, eyed the girl sitting on the ground then looked up at Rin and Sesshoumaru. "Do I even need to ask what happened?"

            "Probably not, but it might make more sense." Sesshoumaru said smugly. He saw the detective arch his eyebrow at him so he continued. "This girl Kikyo just killed Kagome…She was dead for at least 30 minutes when Inuyasha was able to revive her." Sesshoumaru started to think over the last 30 minutes of so. _'If only I hadn't left Tenseiga at home. I was careless to think nothing would happen.'_

            Hiro was surprised by the young man's words. '30 minutes! That's impossible… But he seems to be telling the truth.' He then turned to the girl at their feet. "So why did you try to kill Kagome?"

            Kikyo glared at the detective and folded her arms in front of her. "Because Inuyasha loves me."

            "Doesn't look that way to me." Hiro told her with a disbelieving look on his face.

            "He loved me 500 years ago, he'll love me now." Shouted Kikyo.

            "500 years? Well I must say, you two are aging well." Stated Hiro, still not believing her.

            "I was reincarnated and Inuyasha is a hanyou that crossed time." Kikyo shouted again, as she got more and more annoyed. "He really has dog ears and white hair. And Sesshoumaru is a full demon and also has white hair. I'm really a miko from feudal Japan who was suppose to guard the Shikon no Tama. They're really demons! You have to believe me!"

            Detective Sakaki stared down at Kikyo for a long time trying to make sense of her tale. He looked up at Sesshoumaru who shrugged then over to Inuyasha who shook his head. Hiro nodded to the brothers then walked over to his group of officers. He whispered something to one of them then walked back over to Kikyo while the officer vanished from the shrine grounds. Once Hiro was in front of Kikyo he stretched out his hand to help her to her feet. "It's ok Kikyo, I understand." He took her gently by the forearm and held them out to the side.

            Before Kikyo knew it, she as placed in a white jacket. She looked around franticly as the other officer strapped the long sleeves behind her. "What's going on? Why am I…? I'm not crazy!" 

            Hiro shook his head at her. "There is no such thing as demons or half demons. The Shirokiba's are an outstanding and honored name in all of Japan and to call them demons is an insult and a travesty, not to mention just absurd. You will remain restrained until the day of a mental evaluation…Take her away Hakari."

            The lieutenant that had brought the straight jacket took Kikyo by the shoulder and started to lead her away from the shrine.

            "You can't do this! I'm not crazy! They really are demons." Kikyo thrashed about and shouted, crazed at what was happening to her. "Let me go! Unhand me! I'm a miko fro the past, show me some respect. LET…ME…GO!"

            Lieutenant Hakari ignored he miko's objections and violent tosses of her body and proceeded to escort Kikyo to the police car. She kept a tight hold of Kikyo's arms all the way out of the shrine gates.

            After Kikyo was gone, Hiro sighed then walked over to Inuyasha and stared down at the unconscious girl. "We should get her to the hospital." He followed closely behind everyone as they starte3d to leave. Hiro stopped suddenly and looked at the ground. "Shirokiba?" He looked up and saw Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Rin looking back at him. "Your secret is safe with me. Youkai need to stick together right!?"

            All three conscious Shirokiba's looked at the detective shocked. None of them knowing what to say.

            "All youkai know of the Shirokiba blood. I'm a Tiger hanyou myself and I respect you. I'll keep you secret." Hiro bowed respectfully to them and waited.

            They bowed back to Sakaki and smiled. Rin turned to Inuyasha. "We should get her to the hospital so we can get her home, where theirs family and it's comfortable."

            Inuyasha looked over at Rin then down to Kagome. "Hai we should." He then led them all off the shrines grounds.

**~******~**


	20. Across Time Indeed!

**_Chapter 20: Across Time Indeed!_**

            After almost 2 weeks in the hospital, Kagome was finally given a clean and healthy report and allowed to go home. She had slept for 9 days straight without waking once. When she awoke, the doctors were finally able to finish examining her. Considering what she had went through, she should be dead or hurt, but she didn't have even the slightest scratch. Kagome was overjoyed to find out that in spite of her attack, the baby was doing fine and it should be a new year's baby.

            Inuyasha had stayed with her in the hospital the entire time. At that moment though, he had returned to the hotel to get her some clothes and to pack their things. A cart was sent to take them from the hospital directly to their place in Tokyo, which suited them both perfectly. By 11:00am he had returned to the hospital and by noon they were on the road headed toward home.

**~***~**

**4 years later…**

            A woman with very long black hair, dressed in a light blue and white miko outfit stood outside her family shrine sweeping leaves into a large pile. She knew that the common miko outfit was red and white, but past experiences caused her to detest the red and white uniform, so she opted for the light blue and white instead. Over the last 4 years she had learned tons about being a miko and what was expected of her. Her powers which were 300 times more powerful than her grandfathers, who had none, were under control and they varied from healing to defense to many different attacks.

            "Kagome!" shouted a voice from somewhere down the long steps leading to the shrine. "Kagome!" A second later a man with long black hair in a braid flew over the top of the steps and headed straight for the miko that was sweeping. Silently he ran up and scooped her up in a spinning hug while laughing. I just got my first official assignment as a Mythologist!" He stopped spinning her and placed her on her feet.

            Kagome smiled up at her husband. "That's great! What's the assignment?"

            "Um ya…well…They found some interesting "artifacts" dated from 500 years ago…The items were a soda can and a Styrofoam ramen cup…"

            "Oops!"

            "Ya oops! They want me to research more on the Feudal Era and the Legend of the Shikon no Tama. Hey by the way where is the fur ball?"

            "Who me?" asked a 15 year old boy as he walked over the top of the stairs with another boy about the same age.

            "NO Shippo. I was wondering about-"

            "RAAAR"

            Inuyasha was suddenly attacked by the pile of leaves. Out jumped a 3 ½ year old girl with silver hair and dog ears. SH then leaped at Inuyasha's leg and latched on. "I got daddy!"

            H reached don and pulled her from his leg. "No daddy's go Ummei!" They both started to giggle.

            "Oh I have some good news if your interested." Stated Kagome as she started to rake up the leaves again.

            "Oh, what is it?"

            "Kikyo release hearing was today but she was denied. Plus we've been invited over to Sango and Miroku's place for their anniversary dinner."

            "Great news about Kikyo. But I still can't believe those two eloped while  we were on our honeymoon. Plus Sango got pregnant with twins, serves them right."

            Kagome giggled as she listened to her husband. "By the way, your brother asked if we could take Ken for a day. He wants to take Rin out and hey want to be toddler free.

            "No problem we'll toss all the kids into the well house and see what happens."

            "Oh ha-ha Just what we need, a bunch of children running around feudal Japan. You know how fascinated Ummei is with the well. So much so we had to chain the doors shut. I don't want her to fall in and have to go through what I did." Kagome stopped sweeping and looked toward the well house, a forlorn look on her face.

            "Ya but look what you got in doing so." Inuyasha gave her a charming smile.

            She turned and glared at him. "Ya and look what I went through to get it."

            "True, but you have me now and your happy right." Questioned Inuyasha as he placed Ummei up on his shoulders.

            "Hai, I am. And all you had to do was cross time." Kagome winked at him then went to put the broom away.

            "Across time indeed! Now I have relive it for my research." Inuyasha sighed as he followed Kagome to the shed.

            As she exited the shed, she looked up at him with a warm smile. "Should be interesting huh."

            "Ya very."

            "Well shall we go home?" Kagome walked beside Inuyasha with Ummei up on his shoulders. They had moved into a larger apartment shortly before Ummei was born. Miroku and Sango and done the same, but with twin boys they needed too. Luckily though, they both had managed to get an apartment in the same building. So hey were all neighbors and Kagome was close to home.

            They walked side by side in silence. Both were thinking of the well and the past. Neither would admit it first but both of them missed the feudal era. They then began to wonder what life would be like if one of them hadn't went…Across Time.

**_The End!_**


End file.
